Los Nuevos Amigos
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: (Basado en TMNT 2012) Las tortugas conocen a Abril en su primer batalla contra el Kraang. Despues conocen a Melina y Kevin (OCs). Luego conocen a Casey, vigilante. Seguidamente rescatan a Karai y conocen a Irma; después, en la invasión, a Mona Lisa. Así, muchos y más nuevos amigos van surgiendo, así como una nueva hermanita, Venus, y varios más.
1. La Vida de las Tortugas

**¡Hola a todos!**

Como habrán leído en mi perfil u otras dos historias o el perfil de nina14j, también decidí reescribir éste fic, así saben bien la trama los que no lo conocían o tienen curiosidad de cómo aparecen los personajes en las otras... okay ¿de qué otra cosa me olvidaba?

¡Ah, claro! ¡La renuncia!

Renuncia:

 _Las tortugas no me pertenecen, sino a Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Mirage, Nickelodeon y a cada marca que promueve este gran dibujito animado._

 _Los OCs, sólo uno me pertenece, los demás usados acá son de nina14j usados con su autorización._

Antes de que esto se me olvide de comentar, ocurre antes de "La Venganza de Karai" y luego de "Enemigo de mi Enemigo", en la temporada 1.

Capítulo 1: La Vida de las Tortugas

En un día como cualquier otro, luego de varios meses pasados de su cumpleaños numero 15 y su primer salida a la superficie, las tortugas, el Maestro Splinter y Abril O'Neil estaban en la cocina, disfrutando de una porción de fideos como su almuerzo. Leonardo tuvo que cocinar en éste caso.

La conversación era algo amena. Particularmente a Donatello le gustaba estar cerca de Abril-¡el estar enamorado de ella no iba a quitársele fácilmente!- , al resto de sus hermanos y a su maestro y padre también les agradaba tenerla y contar con ella como una amiga. Ella fue la primer persona en la faz de la Tierra en aceptarlos tales y como eran, aún luego de espantarse del susto al haber sido rescatada por Donnie la primera vez que se conocieron.

De cualquier forma, no es siempre indispensable juzgar por las apariencias.

-Perrera y Cara de Pez sí que tenían pensado traicionarnos. -comentó Mikey.

Él hablaba de los que había ocurrido en el Laberinto de la Muerte, obra sin funciones exitosas de Baxter Stickman... digo, Stockman.

-No puedes confiar en cualquiera -le dijo Leo- , pero en ése caso, no había opción, la tregua era necesaria.

-Lo sé. -dijo Abril, mientras comía un poco de su plato de fideos- Lo mismo me pasó con la Señora Campbell... Fui una grandísima tonta al creerle. Me persiguió por la escuela y casi me mata y...

-Esa es una de las cualidades de una kunoichi, Abril. -le dijo el Maestro Splinter- Debes aprender a utilizar eso a tu favor. La kunoichis son fuertes, pero no quiere decir que si te encuentras a otra sea imposible de vencer. Karai por ejemplo.

Al oír eso, Leo bajo tenuemente la mirada. Él sabía lo que Abril sentía en ése momento. Había confiado en Karai, sólo por accidentalmente enamorarse de ella, y creer que, aunque era del Clan de Pie, era de confianza y podría sacarla de ahí, pero él se había equivocado, pues ella lo traicionó.

-Sí sensei, y estoy muy feliz por el obsequio que me dio.

-¿Obsequio? -preguntaron los cuatrillizos mutantes al mismo tiempo.

-Ah sí, me dio un abanico de metal que... ¿cómo era que se llamaba, sensei?

-"Tessen", Abril.

La joven pelirroja se dio prisa para levantarse de la mesa y, unos momentos más tarde, volvió con su arma en mano. Al observarlo las tortugas, pusieron una gran sonrisa, con algo de nostalgia.

-¡Wow, Abril! -exclamó Donatello- Es el arma perfecta para ti.

-Sensei... ¿ése es el tessen que era para Miwa?

-Exactamente, Leonardo.

-Muy bien, Abril, aprende a usar el arma bien. -le dijo Rapha, en una combinación de una orden y un consejo - Si era para Miwa, es porque es muy especial...

-Sí, Raphael. -interrumpió la rata- Ahora Miwa sería una linda jovencita, una kunoichi, una niña buena... como Abril.

-Gracias por el halago, Sensei. -dijo ella, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sí, maestro Splinter... -dijo Mikey- Hubiera sido genial que ella estuviera aquí. ¡Sería mi hermana!

-¿"Mi?" -preguntaron sus hermanos con seriedad.

-"Nuestra hermana", jejeje.

-Probablemente, Mikey. -le dijo Donnie, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermanito. Mikey era el único que podía exteriorizar ésa esperanza. Los otros, por otra parte, eran más reservados.

-De ser así, tú serías la segunda hermana que nos quisiera, Abril.

-Seguramente, Mikey. -contestó Abril tranquilamente- Serían cinco ninjas inseparables... bueno, cuatro tortugas ninja y una kunoichi... ¡pero conmigo también! Algún día seré como ustedes y seremos cinco y...

Las palabras de la pelirroja dieron vueltas en la cabeza de sensei. Sí, si su pequeña Miwa siguiera con vida, él habría entrenado a sus cinco hijos en las artes del ninjutsu.

Rápidamente, su sonrisa sobre esas bellas ilusiones, desapareció como la niebla en el viento... Un oscuro secreto remordía dentro de su alma, y se puso algo nervioso con el sólo pensamiento de que algún día, al cumplir sus hijos la mayoría de edad, debería de revelarles algo realmente serio.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes se diera cuenta de su falta de atención a la conversación, debía dar por terminada la hora del almuerzo y proseguir con algo que los beneficiaría tanto física, espiritual y mentalmente.

-De todos modos, ellas ya no están aquí. -comentó Raphael- Debemos continuar...

-Muy bien, chicos, es hora de su entrenamiento. -dijo el sensei.

-Hai Sensei.

Recogieron sus platos y fueron directamente al dojo. Las tortugas eran estupendos ninjas, pero siempre existe uno que otro conocimiento que aún es necesario alcanzar. El enfrentarse a tantos problemas con sus enemigos se los había enseñado. "Se han dormido en sus laureles", les diría el Sensei.

Abril igual. El descubrir que el Kraang la perseguía le dio la motivación suficiente como para entrenar y convertirse en una kunoichi. No quería tener que ser la "damisela en apuros" toda su vida o que las tortugas tuvieran que ir en su rescate a cada momento.

Todos tenían motivos para entrenar, además de ser las órdenes de Hamato Yoshi.

-Es todo por hoy. -dijo al cabo de unas buenas y largas horas de entrenamiento.

La chica y las tortugas se retiraron para un pequeño descanso o hacer lo que más se les apeteciera, a excepción de una de ellas.

-¿Te sucede algo, Leonardo?

-Eh... quería preguntarle algo, Sensei.

-Siéntete libre de hacerlo, hijo mío.

Era el momento de preguntarle lo que tanto lo preocupaba desde que cumplió sus 15 años.

-¿Realmente cree que seré un buen líder? ¿seré tan bueno como usted?

Hamato Yoshi cerró sus ojos por un momento para pensar mejor, mientras se frotaba su barba.

-Acompáñame. -le dijo a su hijo.

Se acercó a la repisa donde estaba la fotografía de su antigua familia, la que lo mostraba a él, a Tang Shen y a su pequeña hija, Miwa.

-Era mi deber continuar como el nuevo líder del Clan Hamato. Mi padre, Hamato Yutta, contaba conmigo para cumplir ésa tarea.

-Lo sé, Sensei. De no ser por Destructor, tú estarías ahora en Japón liderando al Clan Hamato y...

-No lo sé, Leonardo. Tang Shen era muy insistente. Tal vez yo la habría escuchado y estaríamos ahora en ésta ciudad, viviendo una vida normal: Miwa, tu madre y yo...

Al oír cómo la refería, Leonardo no logró evitar desviar su mirada un poco, para pesar mejor. Tang Shen, en verdad era especial.

-¿Cree que ella habría aceptado criarnos a mí y a mis hermanos?

-No lo sé, hijo mío... -dijo Splinter, luego de suspirar levemente- , pero prefiero pensar que sí.

-Yo también quisiera que ella hubiera sido mi madre. Cuando Mikey no le dice "mamá" al frasco de mutágeno, lo dice para hablar de ella.

-Bueno, Leonardo, lo que quería decirte es que, aunque yo no lidere ahora al Clan Hamato o tenga una vida humana normal, estoy muy feliz y muy satisfecho por ser más que sólo el líder tuyo y de tus hermanos: yo soy su padre y siempre los voy a querer. Cuando creí que ya no me quedaba nada, ustedes cuatro llegaron a mi vida.

-Yo también te quiero, padre. -le dijo la tortuga, con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

-A veces me gusta pensar que ustedes conforman un "pequeño Clan Hamato", mi clan ninja. Además, Abril también es parte de éste equipo.

Para él, las tortugas eran más que sólo sus ninjas. Ellos eran sus hijos, su familia.

-Después de ésta charla, responderé tu pregunta, hijo mío: Serás un buen líder, en un futuro serás mi sucesor, y sé que serás un buen ninja. Es más, mi anhelo, es que me superes.

-Gracias Sensei. Espero no decepcionarte. Entrenaré arduamente y te demostraré que el ninjutsu corre por mis venas.

Con los ánimos levantados, se dirigió a la sala donde estaba el muñeco de práctica. Quería entrenar. El Sensei no hizo más que sonreír ante la actitud decidida de su hijo mayor. Indudablemente, quería que sus hijos fueran grandes, independientepente de que fueran mutantes o no. Algo le estaba diciendo que, aún estando bajo el anonimato, sus cuatro hijos llegarían a ser héroes.

En el laboratorio, Donnie trabajaba en el retro-mutágeno que debería devolver a mutantes no deseados a la normalidad. Sabía que una vida de mutante, para cualquier otro que hubiera en Nueva York, no era una vida en lo absoluto.

Pronto Abril se acercó a Donatello. Ella podría considerar que él era con quien mejor se llevaba de sus amigos tortugas mutantes.

-¿Cómo vas, Donnie?

-Ah, no sé... No sé por dónde empezar.

Él se ponía muy nervioso al estar a solas con ella. Las palabras se desaparecían de su boca, no sabía qué hacer. Quería tan desesperadamente decirle lo que él sentía por ella, y anhelaba aún más que ella le correspondiera. Quería tomarla en sus fuertes brazos, tener su rostro cerca del suyo, darle miles de besos y jurarle su amor eterno. Eso era lo que él sentía y, a veces, era lo único que le nublaba la mente; sin embargo, en otros momentos, le aterraba la idea de que ella pensara en él como sólo un amigo, o un hermano, pero sólo eso. Eso hacía que sus sentimientos guardaran silencio.

Antes de seguir sumergido en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que Abril se veía algo pensativa y, rápidamente, vio una lágrima caer de su mejilla. Odiaba ésa escena. Detestaba ver a "su dulce princesa", cómo él la llamaba, pasar por el más mínimo sufrimiento.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Abril?

-No, no Donnie. -respondió ella, secándose los ojos.

-Entonces... ¿por qué tienes esa cara? ¿te sientes bien?

-Es que... no es que no me agrade venir a verlos aquí, y les agradezco bastante el que me aceptaran, pero... extraño mi vida... y a mi padre.

Ella necesitaba el apoyo de uno de sus amigos, así que lo buscó con Donatello. Velozmente, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, esperando encontrar su consuelo. El chico mutante quedó tieso y rápidamente sus mejillas se llenaron de un fuerte color rojo, pero se acordó de que Abril estaba triste, así que decidió corresponder a ése abrazo.

-Prometo que salvaremos a tu papá, Abril. Prometo que siempre te protegeré y el Kraang no podrá hacerte daño. Ni ellos ni nadie más.

-Gracias Donnie. Ansío estar con mi padre otra vez, vivir mi vida normal y ser importante para ustedes...

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Eres importante para mí!

La chica lo miró con extrañeza. Esa no fue una que viera venir, y Donatello se puso muy nervioso. Esa frase, no debió haberla dicho en voz alta.

-Digo... ¡para nosotros, tú eres importante para nosotros! Siempre nos ayudas...

-Eso es lo que digo. -dijo ella mientras se soltaba del abrazo- Puedo ir de encubierta como espía y todo eso y...

Platicar con la chica que era la luz de sus ojos, era más que gratificante para Donatello. Un momento incomparable, el mejor de su joven vida.

-¡Chicos, miren las noticias!

Mikey, ¿por qué tenías que interrumpirlos?... Bueno, si eran las noticias, debería de hablar de algo importante.

"-Aquí, en el Canal 6, reportando sobre un ataque a un viejo almacén cercano al TCRI. Debido a todo el humo, no ha sido posible identificar a los delincuentes y... "

-¡¿Por qué la apagas, Leo?! -le reclamó Mikey.

-Porque no hay que se un genio como para saber que los responsables de ésto, son los Kraang. Tortugas, tenemos una misión.

-Sí, al fin, algo de diversión. -dijo Rapha con una sonrisa satisfactoria, mientras colocaba sus sais en su cinturón.

Los cuatro ninjas se equiparon con lo necesario y subieron al Tortumóvil para su siguiente misión. ¡Era emocionante y a la vez vital para la protección de su amado planeta!

-Buena suerte, chicos... -susurró Abril para sí.

Las tortugas dieron inicio a su patrullaje nocturno. Pronto llegaron a ése viejo almacén y, a ése ritmo, encontraron a los causantes del asalto: los Kraang.

-Muy bien, es hora del show. -dijo Donnie.

-¡Ninjas, ataquen!

No había que desobedecer a Leonardo.

Bajaron del vehículo y se pusieron en posición frente a sus rivales. ¡No iban a permitir que esos extraterrestres se salieran con la suya!

-Parece que nos volvemos a ver, Kraangs. -dijo el líder con una pose heroica.

-Es hora de darles la bienvenida... -dijo Rapha mientras sostenía un sai en su mano derecha y mostraba su puño izquierdo.

-Te apoyo. -dijo Mikey- ¡Booyakasha!

-Aquellos que se hacen llamar tortugas no harán lo que se conoce como detener a Kraang, porque Kraang hará lo que se conoce como destruir a los que se hacen llamar tortugas...

-Se ve que aún no dominan el idioma español o alguno semejante. -se burló Donnie.

La pelea empezó. Raphael se abalanzó sobre un Kraang, para después clavarle su sai en la cabeza.

-¡¿Te gustó eso, calamar alienígena?!

Miguel Ángel, por otro lado, esquivaba a otros dos extraterrestres, tomándolos con sus nunchakus y arrojándolos a la pared.

-¡No se metan conmigo, robots tontos!

Donatello los atacaba con su bastón bo. Utilizando su preciada arma, se impulsó hacia donde se encontraba su líder, para evitar que un Kraang lo atacara por detrás, mientras le daba una patada al robot, justo en el cerebro.

-¡Ten cuidado, Leo!

-Kraang ordena que se haga eso que se conoce como retirada...

Leonardo observó cómo todos los droides subían dentro de la camioneta.

-Ah no, no en mi guardia. -susurró mientras arrojaba una shuriken a una de las ruedas de la camioneta en la que iba el Kraang.

Sin embargo, otra camioneta apareció. Cinco robots caminaban hacia atrás mientras disparaban para protegerse de las tortugas. Una vez hecho, arrancaron el vehículo y se fueron.

-¡No huyan, extraterrestres cobardes! -gritó Rapha.

-¡No los dejen escapar! -ordenó Leo.

Como alma que lleva al Diablo, las hermanos subieron al tortumóvil. Donatello rastreó la camioneta y, aplicando toda la velocidad posible en el motor, trataron de alcanzarlos. No obstante, al dar la vuelta a la esquina de una calle, se encontraron, no con los Kraang, sino con algo más grande.

-El TCRI... -dijo Rapha.

-¿Entraremos ahí, Leo?

-No creo sé si debamos hacerlo, Mikey. No sabemos qué hacían en el viejo almacén o qué era lo que se proponían. De todos modos, no estamos listos para el TCRI.

-¡Estás loco de remate! -lo regañó Rapha- Hay que entrar y destruir su portal de segunda.

-¿Con qué esperas hacerlo, genio? -lo regañó Leo a su vez- No tenemos algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruirlo. ¡No tenemos explosivos!

-Si ustedes no lo hacen, pues yo sí. -dijo Rapha mientras giraba una de sus armas- Como si yo no fuera capaz de hacerlo y...

Observó su mano. Algo le faltaba y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

-Raphael, ¿en dónde está?

-¿Dónde está qué? -preguntó Mikey.

-Su sai... -susurró Donnie.

-Ah, perdió su sai... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU SAI?!

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo. -dijo Leo seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¡¿Te das cuenta de que es la tontería más grande que pudiste cometer?!

-¡Oye!

-Ya una vez nos pasó, chicos. Cuando rescatamos a Abril, una shuriken se quedó tirada y llegó hasta los noticieros... Ahora el sai de Rapha... ¡Sensei estará furioso!

-¿Qué hacemos, Leo?

-Hay que buscar el sai, Donnie. Si alguna otra persona lo encuentra, estamos fritos...

Encendieron su vehículo y recorrieron las mismas calles por las que llegaron al TCRI. Esperaban poder encontrar pronto el sai de Raphael. De no ser así, adiós a su anonimato.

-¡Vas muy rápido, Leo!

-¡Cállate Mikey! ¡Hay que encontrarlo lo antes posible!

-¡Matarás a alguien a esa velocidad! -le advirtió Donnie.

¿Por qué hay temores que tienen la bendita maña de volverse realidad? Ése era el caso de las tortugas. A unos metros de distancia, una chica cruzaba la calle de izquierda a derecha. En su mano visible, se podía ver que traía un libro consigo y, en la otra, como si llevara algo agarrado. Cuando notó que alguien quería jugar una carrera con algún competidor invisible, las piernas le temblaron de miedo.

-¡AAAHHH! -gritó la chica mientras usaba un objeto puntiagudo (el que traía en su otra mano) como una especie de escudo. En circunstancias de vida o muierte, las ideas con menos sentido, suelen ser las más brillantes.

-¡AAAHHH! -gritaron los hermanos al ver que iban a atropellar a una peatón.

-¡FRENA DE UNA VEZ! -le gritó Rapha a Leo.

Pisó el freno con fuerza y, mientras todo el mundo gritaba como loco, el Tortumóvil se detuvo a un par de centímetros de la chica, quien no paraba de gritar ni abría los ojos, a pesar de que no iba a morir.

-¡No quiero morir no quiero morir no quiero morir, juro que esta cosa no es mía... !

Cuando se percató que viviría por mucho más tiempo, su expresión de susto, se transformó en una de furia y, probablemente, de drama.

-¡IDIOTA, VAS A MATAR A ALGUIEN A ÉSA VELOCIDAD! ¡¿NO LEES LAS LEYES TRANSITALES?!

-Usa la bocina y ya. -le sugirió Donnie a Leo. Les urgía pasar desapercibidos.

"¡BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

-Ya, ya, ya me quito, pero la próxima vez, ten cuidado... -dijo la chica con los brazos en alto, en cuanto escuchó los bocinazos, como si fuera detenida por la policía, mientras mostraba el objeto y su libro.

-Es un alivio. -dijo Rapha disgustado, pero al observar a la chica irse, se disgustó más- Un momento...

-¡IDIOTA IMPRUDENTE!

-¡¿MI SAI?! ¡ES EL SAI, CHICOS! ¡HAY QUE QUITÁRSELO!

-Oye, oye oye, yo me encargo. -le dijo Leo- Antes de que te vayas -fingió otra voz- , deja tirada ésa cosa en tu mano.

-¿Mi libro?

-¡NO! -gritó Leo fastidiado- ¡El otro objeto!

-¿Es tuyo? -preguntó ella, intentando calmarse.

-Sí... -respondió impaciente.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué querrías algo así? Parece una pinza de ensalada, pero según una película que vi ayer, unos tipos karatekas eran los que usan estos cachivaches y...

-¡SE ACABÓ! -gritó Rapha mientras abría la puerta del tortumóvil, ignorando completamente las advertencias de sus hermanos.

-¡Respóndeme! -gritó ella, fingiendo valentía, aunque admitamos que tenía miedo.

Una tortuga con el tamaño de un ser humano, con apariencia y objetos ninja, se apareció en frente de ella. Él tenía una expresión realmente furiosa en su rostro. Ahora había verdaderas razones para estar asustado.

-Devuélveme el sai. -dijo Raphael amenazante.

-Eres real... -susurró ella, pero luego su semblante palideció- ¿Q... q... qué eres? ¡¿QUÉ ERES?!

-Dame el sai y nadie saldrá lastimado... -le dijo él, de la manera más amable que podía, pero se lo quería arrebatar de la mano, subir al Tortumóvil e ir a su amada alcantarilla para comer pizza y olvidarse de ése descabellado asunto.

-¡No me hagas daño! -amenazó ella, con mucho miedo, mientras apuntaba a Rapha con el sai para protegerse.

-¡Ja, ahora me amenazas con mi propia arma!

-¡Te lo doy y me dejas ir, así de fácil!

-¡BASTA RAPHA! -gritó Leo mientras él y sus hermanos intervenían entre él y la chica- ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡No podemos lastimar a nadie!

-Ay mamá... ay mamá... -murmuraba asustada mientras les apuntaba con el sai-... T-t-tor-tu-tuga-as... gigantes... ¡ustedes son reales!

-¿Ah?

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Los gritos de miedo -que, por cierto, eran algo dramáticos- de la chica alteraron a los hermanos, quienes se vieron entre sí.

-¿Ahora qué? -preguntó Mikey.

Al levantar la mirada, se percataron de que la chica estaba corriendo hacia quién sabe dónde.

-¡Oye, no somos tan feos! -se defendió Mikey.

-¡SSHH!

-¡No podemos dejar que se vaya! -advirtió Donatello.

-¡Le dirá a la policía o algo así, hay que encontrarla... !

-¡Y quitarle el sai!

-¡YA SÉ RAPHA!

Por razones demasiado obvias, los hermanos mutantes eran más rápidos y tenían mayor habilidad. Corrieron y buscaron a esa chica por todas partes.

Al pasar por un callejón, Mikey escuchó cómo se movía un bote de la basura. Hizo una seña a sus hermanos y bloquearon toda salida posible. ¡Ella ya no podría escapar!

-Sal de ahí, no te haremos daño. -dijo Leo tratando de sonar amable, aún conservando su tono firme en su voz.

-¡NO! ¡Ustedes quieren esta cosa puntiaguda, pues tenganla!

Ella arrojó el sai por sobre el bote de basura. Raphael, aún dudoso, se acercó de a poco y tomó rápidamente su arma.

-Muy bien, vámonos ya.

-¡No! -susurró el líder- No sabemos en qué momento podría decirles a todo el mundo que vio a cuatro tortugas gigantes y que la persiguieron.

-¡¿Por qué no se van ya?! -preguntó ella, sin revelarse todavía. Al oír los susurros de las tortugas, ella rascó su cabeza para que luego, su expresión de miedo, cambiara a una de furia- ¡¿Eres tú, Bobby?! ¡Te advierto que esto no es gracioso!

-¿Quién es Bobby? -preguntó Mikey, recibiendo un golpe de Rapha.

Una vez que ella supuso que todo era una broma, salió de su escondite. Su cabello castaño oscuro formaba un fleco que, detrás de la oreja derecha, revelaba sus ojos marrones, con sumo enojo. Iba a cobrar el hecho de que sus jeans azules, su blusa lila, que tenía el dibujo de una rosa -supuestamente, esto debía darle una personalidad "linda y tierna" -, y sus zapatillas negras estuvieran llenas de lodo y basura, todo por esconderse de los tipos que ella aseguraba, que le habían jugado una sucia broma.

-Ay... creo que a las chicas no les gusta ensuciarse. -comentó Mikey tragando saliva. No quería tener contratiempos con una chica. Tenía que ocultar su presencia en las sombras y una chica sería lo suficientemente dramática como para revelar su existencia.

-Muy bien, Bobby. -dijo ella con tono amenazante mientras se acercaba a Rapha. Este simplemente dio unos pasos atrás, ya que pesaba que no valía la pena golpear a una niña. No era conveniente hacerla enojar más.

-Ah...

-¡¿Por qué la broma, cabeza de chorlito?! -gritó ella mientras le agarraba la cara- Wow, está... muy bien ajustada... tu máscara...

-Esta no es una máscara. -le dijo él con disgusto mientras, con facilidad, agarraba fuertemente la muñeca de la chica y la quitaba de su cara.

-¡¿Cómo no va a ser una broma?! Un momento... Si no llevas una máscara... entonces no llevas disfráz... lo que significa que ustedes... son... ¡TORTUGAS GIGANTEEES!

Retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás e intentó aparentar valentía. Los hermanos intentaban que ella no llamara la atención con tanto griterío, pero todo esfuerzo que hicieran, parecía ser en vano.

-Muy bien, no dejaré que me hagan daño. ¡Apártense! ¡Aprendí judo cuando era pequeña!

Una vez hecha su amenaza, se acercó rápidamente a Rapha para poder meterle una patada en el pecho. Al abrir los ojos, sí que se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Oh oh... ¡Oye, suéltame!

Sí, damas y caballeros: Raphael le agarró el pie.

-Wow, que miedo me das... -dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Si no me sueltas... -decía la chica, mientras intentaba pegarle con las manos- ¡gritaré como niña pequeña! ¡AAAHHH!

-¡SSSHHH! -le ordenó Leo, tapándole la boca.

Donnie señaló los botes de basura. Leo asintió y tomó a la chica con facilidad, quién trataba de gritar, y él la colocó contra la pared. Acto seguido, los hermanos se acercaron y utilizaron los botes de basura como muralla para ocultarse. Era vital que nadie más los viera.

-Muy bien -le dijo Leo a la chica, quién lo miraba con los ojos bastante abiertos, demostrando miedo- , si prometes no gritar, te quito la mano. ¿Okay?

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, ella asintió. Sintió cómo lentamente esa tortuga gigante dejaba que ella ahora hablara, y observó al resto.

-Di tu nombre. -ordenó el líder.

-Melina, soy Melina. -respondió ella con algo de miedo.

-¿Cómo encontraste mi sai, "Melina"? -preguntó Rapha impacientemente.

-No Rapha, la estás asustando. -le dijo Mikey.

-Se los juro, fue de casualidad. -respondió ella- Yo volvía del parque y escuché acerca del desorden del almacén. Bueno, a veces soy algo curiosa y... cuando llegué, lo único que encontré fue ese... "sai".

-¿Por qué gritabas que somos reales? -preguntó Donnie- ¿A qué te referías?

-Fue una noche, de hecho. -respondió ella calmándose- Ustedes estaban peleando contra unos... no sé, como... extraterrestres robóticos y... contra unos ninjas de ropa negra, y contra un perro gigante y un pez con patas robóticas. Los vi escondida desde un callejón al regresar del parque...

-Como que te gusta el parque. -la interrumpió Mikey.

-Sí, supongo. Al principio, supuse que no eran reales, pero ahora que los veo de nuevo... pues...

-¿Te asustaste? -preguntó Donnie.

-Sí, no lo puedo negar. No creí que sujetos de la ciencia ficción fueran de verdad, pero... sí... ¿son cocodrilos?

-No. -respondió Rapha fastidiado- ¿Acaso no notas el caparazón? ¡Somos tortugas!

-¡SSHH!

-Okay... ¿Esas son armas de karateka?

-Algo así. Son armas ninja.

-Ustedes se oyen muy jóvenes... ¿Acaso pueden crecer más?

-Jejeje, no sé. -dijo Mikey tratando de transmitirle confianza- Somos tortugas, somos ninjas, somos mutantes... ¡y somos adolescentes!

-¡SSHH!

-Oh, ya veo. -respondió ella con una leve sonrisa- Pero, ¿ya me puedo ir? ¿Me dejan ir?

-No. -respondió Leo firmemente- No podemos confiar en que no le dirás nada a nadie...

-Se los juro, no diré nada, y lamento todo el escándalo que armé.

-¡Ya sé! -exclamó Mikey- Donnie, usa el borrador de memorias.

-¡¿Me van a borrar la memoria?!

-Mikey, no tenemos un borrador de memorias.

-Oh, cierto.

-¿"Donnie" y "Mikey"? Wow, son nombres lindos.

-Ah... ¡Sí, claro! -afirmó Mikey, pero necesitaban callar a Melina.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti, "Melina"? -preguntó Leo.

-Bien, en primer lugar, te pediría que dejaras de nombrarme con tanto énfasis. Okay, consideren que no tengo evidencias y nadie creería en el testimonio de una chica de 15 años que afirma haber visto a cuatro tortugas gigantes con armas ninja y la persiguieron. Si me dejan ir, no le diré nada a nadie.

-Hmm, no lo sé. No podemos fiarnos de cualquiera.

-No lo sé, Leo. -le dijo Donnie- De todas formas, ella ya sabe de nosotros y, a menos que encontrmos algún borrador de memorias, no tenemos mayor opción que confiar en que ella no abra la boca.

-No lo sé...

-En serio, tortugas ninja mutantes adolescentes, lamento no haber esquivado o corrido al otro lado de la calle. Admito que fue estúpido de mi parte user el sai como escudo... como si fuera lo suficiente como para protegerme.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad. -le respondió Rapha, mientras rodaba los ojos

-¿Qué opinan, chicos?

¿Dejar o no dejar ir a Melina?

-¿Qué quieres: tenerla escondida para siempre? -le preguntó Donatello a Leonardo- Esta no es la primera vez que nos pasa y... no creo que sea de tan poco fiar.

-Entonces -interrumpió Melina la preocupación y con un poco de temor- , ¿qué harán conmigo?

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno, es un buen comienzo ¿no?**

 **Bueno, toy cansada, esto agota, pero, sigan comentando mis historias, ¡porfis!**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	2. Melina Kwanson

**¡Hola a todos!**

¿Qué ondah? ok no XD

Bueno, ¿quieren un cap nuevito? aquí'ta :3

Renuncia

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Nickelodeon, Mirage y a cada marca que hace de éste dibujo animado, el mejor_

 _Los OCs usados acá, sólo uno me pertenece, los demás son de nina14j, utilizados con su autorización_

Con todo eso dicho, ¡leamos!

Capítulo 2: Melina Kwanson, el precio por su silencio

Se encontraban en un callejón sin salida, hablando parcialmente. Dentro de un callejón, reteniendo a una chica de nombre Melina para que no dijera ni una palabra acerca de su existencia... Vaya noche.

Si recordaban cuando habían salvado a Abril del Kraang, en la misma y exacta noche en que conocieron la superficie -qué mejor regalo por su 15 cumpleaños- , cabría destar que la pelirroja, prácticamente, les debía su vida y ella confiaba en ellos para que salvaran a su padre. Además, ella se encontraba bajo su protección desde que el Kraang intentó capturarla. Sumando eso con la amistad proporcionada por ella, su silencio ya estaba en la bolsa de las tortugas.

Pero, ¿qué debían hacer con Melina? Ese sí que era un dilema.

-¿No confías en mí, tortuga? -preguntó ella algo impaciente y temerosa, dirigiéndose a Leonardo.

-Tú lo has dicho. -intervino Raphael.

-¡Ay! -gritó con fastidio para luego taparse la boca con las manos y maldecirse internamente por casi delatar a las tortugas- Escúchenme, ¿qué debo haecr para que crean en mí? ¿Qué quieren como garantía, a cambio de mi silencio?

El joven líder dirigió su mirada hacia sus otros tres hermanos, quienes tenían gestos diferentes. Raphael mantenía su semblante de molestia e impaciencia; Donatello demostraba estar pensando en una buena solución y Miguel Ángel sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

No era una cuestión que era para discutirse tomándose un tecito. Una solución urgía como a Donnie una novia.

Luego de una largo rato de pensarlo, Leo le dijo seria y amablemente:

-Te vigilaremos mientras regresas a tu casa.

Melina abrió sus ojos de par en par. O estaba soñando, o la solución presente para ella era más fácil que 2+2=4.

-¿Qué ganarían con eso? -preguntó.

-Si nos enseñas en dónde vives, al menos garantizarás que eres buena guardando este tipo de secretos.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Vigilarme?!

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?. Te escucho. -le dijo Leo con seriedad.

Los hermanos se quedaron contemplando a Leonardo. Su opción era demasiado sencilla. ¿Podían fiarse de ella, con solamente vigilarla?

-Bueno, es eso o que me borren la memoria, supongo. -dijo ella, suspirando con resignación.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Leonardo, Melina caminó tranquilamente por diferentes calles, imaginando que fuera la menara rutinaria de regresar a su casa.

Luego de un rato, estaba en frente de un edificio bastante común y corriente a vista de cualquier presona. Ella volteó a ver a todos lados para percartarse de cualquier posible peligro. Al no ver ninguna, fue a la zona por detrás del edificio, específicamente hacia el área de la basura, y las tortugas aparecieron repentinamente en frente de ella.

-¿Ahora sí me creen? Tengo una vida normal... creo.

-¿Crees? -preguntó Mikey.

-Lo era, hasta que me topé con ustedes... sin ofender.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

-¿Ahora sí me crees, eh... ? -preguntó ella a Leo, pero se quedó muda.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento. No sé tu nombre.

Luego de unos rápidos segundos de reflexión -dándose cuenta de que no había peligro con Melina- , Leo dicidió ceder en ese aspecto, por lo menos.

-Leonardo, mi nombre es Leonardo.

-¿Confías en ella, Leo?

-Un poco sí, Raphael.

-Tampoco seas tan desconfiado, Rapha. -lo animó Mikey.

-"Leonardo" y "Raphael"; "Leo" y "Rapha"... Así que esos son sus nombres, chicos...

-Sí, así es. Bueno, creo que fue suficiente por una noche. ¿Puedo confiaren que no le dirás nada a nadie sobre nosotros?

Melina sonrió para transmitirles confianza. Iba a responderle, pero en ese momento escuchó un estruendo proveniente de su apartamento.

-¿Pero qué... ?

Ella sacó las llaves de sus bolsillos y se acercó a paso veloz hacia la puerta; notó que la cerradura no fue forzada. Abriéndola, se encontró con una escena con la que no esperaba hacerlo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Ese grito de terror alertó a los hermanos. ¿Ahora en qué tipo de problemas se había metido Melina?

-¿Qué ocurrirá? -preguntó Donnie.

-No lo sé, pero suena a que hay problemas. -dijo Leo.

Hizo un ademán para que sus hermanos lo siguieran. Entraron -el que la puerta estuviera abierta los dejó extrañados- y se fijaron en que la chica estaba recostada en la parewd con un florero en las manos, apuntándolo hacia alguien. Todo estaba patas arriba: cajones abiertos, un cuadro de fotos roto...

-¡¿Qué pasa?! -preguntó Rapha.

-Oh, rayos, son las tortugas. -dijo uno de los tipos de los que Melina trataba de escapar. Damas y caballeros, eran nada más y nada menos que...

-Dragones Púrpura. -dijo Rapha mientras desenvainaba su sai.

¡Genial!. -nótese el sarcasmo- Últimamente había reportes en el Canal 6 sobre robos a diferentes departamentos de la ciudad. No había duda en que Melina era su siguiente víctima.

-Salgan de aquí y dejen a esta chica en paz -dijo Leo desenvainando su arma- , si no quieren problemas.

-Oh, claro que no, verdosos. -respondió Fong- no arruinarán nuestra noche de saqueo de casas.

-¡Pero no tengo nada de valor! -exclamó Melina.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de dejar la puerta de tu casa sin llave. -le respondió el líder de la pandilla con cierto tono irónico.

Fue como un tipo de pausa dramática. Tanto los héroes como chicos malos se le quedaron viendo a la chica, quien se puso nerviosa.

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa... ¡Juro que fue la primera vez que me pasó!

Leonardo no hizo más que palmearse la cara.

-Menos charla, más acción. -interrumpió Fong- ¡Acaben con las tortugas!

-¡CÚBRETE! -le gritó Leo a Melina. Ella decidió ocultarse debajo de la mesamientras se desarrollaba la pequeña batalla.

Los Dragones Púrpura se caracterizaban por ser rivales de poca fuerza. Las tortugas sabían cómo aprovechar esa ventaja perfectamente. Era como si, en lugar de pelear en contra de ellos, fueran muñecos de práctica ninja.

-Vas muy lento. -le dijo Rapha a Sid en tono burlón luchando puño a puño con él.

-No permitiremos que sigan con sus fechorías. -amenazó Leo a Fong dándole una patada en el pecho. Lidiar con él era fácil. Demasiado fácil.

-Será mejor que se retiren. -le dijo Donnie a Tsoi mientras giraba su bastón bo y le daba un golpe en el estómago.

El impulso que Donnie le puso al golpe, fue el suficiente como para enviarlo hasta donde se encontraba Miguel Ángel, recibiéndolo con un puñetazo en la cara sin dejar de lado su clásico "¡Booyakasha!".

-¡¿A qué te supo eso?!

Desde su zona segura, Melina contemplaba la escena de esas cuatro tortugas ninja gigantes que la protegían de los pandilleros. Sin duda era algo inigualable.

 _"Sí luchan por el bien... ¡Genial!"_ , pensó Melina con una sonrisa.

Minutos después de la pequeña lucha, los Dragones Púrpura huyeron del departamento con las manos vacías. ¡Otra victoria para la larga lista de las tortugas!.

-Muy bien chicos, otra misión cumplida. -celebró el joven líder mientras envainaba su arma.

-¡Vengan tres! -animó Miguel Ángel, haciendo que los cuatro chocaran palmas.

-¡Eso fue estupendo! -los elogió Melina mientras salía se abajo de la mesa- No tengo palabras para agradecerles lo que acaban de hacer por mí.

-No tienes por qué. -respondió Leo.

-Pero... ¡¿cómo se te ocurre dejar la puera de tu casa sin llave?! -exclamó Raphael.

-Lo sé, lo lamento. -dijo ella luego de un fuerte suspiro- Creo que estaba algo apurada por salir de mi casa que... olvidé verificar que todas las cerraduras estuvieran en orden. Chicos, de no ser por ustedes, los Dragones Púrpura se hubieran llevado todo y... mis padres de seguro me matarían si se enteraran de que fue mi culpa.

-No te preocupes, sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez. -la animó Donatello.

Leonardo le echó un vistazo rápido al desorden del departamento de Melina. Se dio cuenta de ver un cuadro de fotos de una pequeña de 5 años en medio de dos adultos, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés y una mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Sonreían mucho.

-¿Tus padres? -se atrevió Leo a preguntar.

-Sí. Trabajan en una empresa de auditoría. Últimamente han estado trabajando mucho hasta tarde y... por primera vez, me alegra que sea así. Si vieran que los Dragones Púrpura nos dejaban sin nada... estoy muerta.

-Yo te entiendo. -dijo Mikey recordando que cuando eran pequeños, la fotografía de la antigua familia de Splinter desapareció y éste interrogaba a sus cuatro hijitos, quienes no sabían qué decir ante su maestro lo que habían hecho. Bueno, esa es una historia para otro día. ¿Miguel Ángel habrá tenido algo que ver?

-Ahora no, Mikey. -lo regañó Rapha.

-Realmente no sé cómo agradecerles su ayuda.

-Ya te lo dije, no tienes por qué hacerlo. -le dijo Leo sonriente.

-Créenos, no dejaríamos que los tipos malos le hicieran algo a nuesta ciudad o a sus habitantes. -dijo Donnie.

-Sí, lo sé, ahora. Oigan... creo que ya sé cómo pagarles.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, Leo: CON MI SILENCIO.

¿Realmente escucharon bien? Bueno, algo les decía que esa sería la respuesta de la chica pero no sabían si confiarían tanto en su promesa de no hablar. ¿O sí?

-¿Podemos confiar en tu discresión?

-¡Ustedes me salvaron! Y, lo menos que puedo hacer, es hacer lo que me piden. Créanme, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Gracias Melina. Nos ahorras muchos problemas.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Leo.

-Entonces es un trato. -le dijo el líder extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla como cierre del pacto.

Melina no creía lo que veía. Unos tipos poco comunes y eran tan amables con ella como para haberle ayudado. En definitiva eran chicos buenos.

Con una sonrisa, ella estrechó las manos con él. El trato había sido cerrado.

-Uf... Bueno, creo que tengo que limpiar antes de que el señor y señora Kwanson regresen.

-¿Kwanson?

-Soy Melina Kwanson, Raphael.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?

-No, gracias Mikey, estoy bien. -respindió ella sonriente- Seguro que mis padres llegarán pronto y el que vean a cuatro tortugas humanoides ninjas adolescentes en medio de su departamento, sería más impactante que ver la casa sin nada más que polvo. Sería mejor que se vayan. Estaré bien.

-Tú no te preocupes por los Dragones Púrpura. Ya les daremos lo que se merecen.

-Sí, Donnie. Oigan, no se vayan aún...

Los chicos se quedaron curiosos con el hecho de que Melina se dirigiera hasta otra habitación. En cuanto regresó, le entregó a Leo algo que tenía en sus manos.

-Una muestra de confianza. Lo hice yo misma.

-¿Pastel?

-¡De chocolate! Bueno, creo que a todos les gusta el chocolate, ¿no?

-Em, sí. Gracias.

-Yo veré qué le digo a mi mamá. Supuestamente era para la cena, jejeje. Ahora tendrán un postre de parte mía.

-Muy bien. Fue un gusto ayudarte, Melina.

-Gracias, chicos.

Las tortugas se aseguraron de que nadie los viera y se dirigieron a su hogar. Desde su puerta, Melina los observó sin reconocer su rumbo, y cerró la puerta.

-Bueno -dijo para sí misma colocando sus manos en las caderas- , a limpiar. Quién sabe si nuestros caminos se cruzarán de nuevo, chicos. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel, gracias, muchas gracias.

Las tortugas regresaron al Tortumóvil, ya que decidieron seguir a Melina a pie y se dirigieron a su alcantarilla. Al llegar, le contaron a Splinter sobre lo ocurrido -trataron de omitir lo del sai lo mejor posible- , y Abril también estuvo presente ante el relato, luego de un duro entrenamiento.

-Me satisface que hayan obtenido la confianza de la niña, pero sería mejor vigilarla, por si acaso.

-Hai Sensei. Por ahora creo que podremos confiar en ella; después de todo, ella nos lo debe.

-Sí, Leonardo, pero recuerda que un ninja tiene que estar preparado para todo, incluso para lo que nunca se esperaría.

-Hai Sensei. -dijeron los hermanos al unisono.

-Aunque aún me pregunto... ¿Por qué iban manejando a toda velocidad?

-Nah -dijo Mikey distraído- , es que gracias a Rapha...

-¡MIKEY!

¿Por qué a veces Miguel Ángel podía ser distraído? Era un enigma que, tarde o temprano, desearían resolver.

-¿Fue culpa tuya, Rapha? -preguntó Abril seria y curiosamente.

-Leonardo... -preguntó Splinter con un tono recio mientras se frotaba la barba- , ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Eh... un pequeño problema, Sensei, nada problemático.

-Espero una explicación razonable.

-Rapha... -susurró Leo a Rapha, que estaba sentado junto a él.

-Argh -soltó Rapha resignado- , desearía que éste desorden fuera fácil de limpiar.

Luego de explicarle todo lo ocurrido al Sensei, los hermanos se sobaban la cabeza luego de una mini sesión de randori. Un rato más tarde, Abril tuvo que regresar a su casa, ya que habría escuela mañana y tendría que acostarse temprano.

Habían ayudado a Melina, luego de un pequeño insidente con respecto a su indiscreción. Sin duda, tendrían mucho más cuidado la próxima vez.

La ventaja fue que esa noche fueron capaces de convencer a Melina de guardar silencio. Más bien, le dieron una razón para que ella fuera lo suficientemente agradecida como para que guardara el secreto.

Había sido demasiada emoción por un día. Pero, de seguro, todo estaría mejor al día siguiente.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno, ya sé que fue corto, pero se me acabó un poco la inspiración. Ya saben, escribir tanto...**

 **Okay, sigan comentando mis historias, ¡porfis! ¡quiero saber qué piensan!**

 **Besos desde Argentina hasta dónde estés y nos vemos en en próximo cap, ¡chau, chau!**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	3. Kevin Standish

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **¿Qué ondah? ok no XD Ya sé que me tardé mucho, y pido todas las disculpas posibles. Como no tengo muchos reviews, no responderé todavía, pero cuando tenga otros, ahí verán.**

 **Bueno, ¿quieren un cap nuevito? aquí'ta :3**

Renuncia

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Nickelodeon, Mirage y a cada marca que hace de éste dibujo animado, el mejor_

 _Los OCs usados acá, sólo uno me pertenece, los demás son de nina14j, utilizados con su autorización_

 **Con todo eso dicho, ¡leamos!**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Kevin Standish, otro secreto a guardar

Recordado lo acontecido hace una noche, las tortugas estaban bastante convencidas de suponer, por lo menos, que una joven adolescente de 15 años, llamada Melina, sería de fiar para que los mantuviera a todos en secreto. Bueno, ese lujo para ella, no era opcional. Se los debía a ellos por salvarla de los Dragones Púrpura. Esa mañana, las tortugas la empezaban con su rutinaria sesión de entrenamiento, no sin antes un buen desayuno.

-Oigan, aún tengo mis dudas sobre Melina... ¿seguros de que podemos confiar en que no dirá nada? -preguntó Rapha, agarrando la leche del refrigerador, para comer con su cereal.

-Por última vez, Rapha, deja de ser tan desconfiado. Ella dijo que nos lo debe luego de salvarla, así que confío en su palabra. -dijo Leo seriamente, mientras se untaba algo de mermelada en su tostada.

Por suerte, esta vez, la tostadora no explotó por su culpa... más bien, no explotó.

-Creo que Leo tiene razón, Rapha. Deberías confiar más en ella, le salvamos la vida. Además, con Abril pasó lo mismo, y mira ahora, ¡es nuestra mejor amiga! -dijo Mikey, atragantándose con dos porciones de pizza en la boca.

 **(N** / **A:** Sé que están pensando "¡¿por qué Mikey desayunaría pizza?!". Bueno, por tres razones; uno, uno de mis hermanastros suele comer pizza fría para desayunar los fines de semana; dos, pregunta capsiosa, ¿hay alguna vez en la que hayan visto a Mikey comer algo que NO tenga pizza? Yo no; tres..., es Mikey **)**

-Te diré tres cosas, Mikey; uno, Abril es nuestra única amiga; dos, Donnie fue quien la salvó del Kraang en primer lugar -luego de dicha frase, Donnie, sentado en la otra punta de la mesa, se sonrojó, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- ; tres, ¿pizza para desayunar? -preguntó Leo.

-¡Nunca cuestiones mis gustos por la pizza, Leo! -le dijo Mikey con seriedad.

-Ya, tranquilo. Bien, terminen rápido, Sensei nos está esperando en el dojo. -ordenó Leo, dejando sus platos en el lavavajillas.

Una vez que todas las tortugas terminaron con su desayuno, se dirigieron al dojo a entrenar sus habilidades ninja. Ellos dirían que no necesitan más entrenamiento, pero el Maestro Splinter les explicó una vez, que un verdadero ninja, aunque haya alcanzado el mayor rango de habilidades, nunca deja de entrenar.

Dejando a las tortugas continuar con su entrenamiento, habría que ir a la Escuela Roosvelt, el lugar de estudios de Abril O'Neil. Era un gran edificio gris que ocupaba casi una manzana, con grandes escalinatas exteriores, ventanas, una gran puerta marrón y un letrero con la signatura de "Escuela Secundaria Roosvelt".

Por los pasillos, Abril tomaba su libro de Historia Europea de su casillero, para poder ir a su clase.

Pero, de la nada, un chico usando audífonos negros se apareció en su camino, chocando con ella. Tenía el cabello, no muy corto, pero tampoco muy largo, color negro y lacio, ojos grises, apenas notorias pecas en sus mejillas y era media cabeza más alto que ella. De atuendo, tenía una playera blanca; con una camisa de leñador celeste a cuadros sin abotonar; jeans azules oscuros y zapatillas grises, con una mochila azul oscuro y negra. También tenía una chaqueta de los Vikingos de Roosvelt, del torso era verde oscuro, tenía mangas blancas con los puños de éstas amarillos y negros, un zípper también del mismo color en el pecho y una "V" arriba de la cara de un vikingo pelirrojo, bordado de perfil, del lado izquierdo del pecho de la chaqueta.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien? -preguntó él, bajándose los audífonos de las orejas.

-Sí, no es nada. Me pasa casi siempre. -dijo ella, recogiendo su libro.

-Déjame ayudarte. -dijo él, reincorporándose para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias, eres muy amable. -respondió Abril sonriente.

-No hay problema. -volvió a decir él- Un momento... ¿Abril?

-¿Eh?

-¿Abril O'Neil, eres tú?

-Depende, ¿quién pregunta?

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? -preguntó, con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Creo que no... espera... ¿Kevin? ¿Kevin... Standish? -preguntó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-El mismo y en persona. -le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Con un gesto de estarse encontrando con tu estrella de música preferida, Abril lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, haciendo que él le devolviera el gesto.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Kevin! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! -dijo soltándose del abrazo, con una gran sonrisa.

-Y yo no puedo creer que seas tú. O sea, mírate; más alta, dejaste las coletas dobles, vaya que pasó el tiempo desde el preescolar. -le contestó él.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti; mentón ancho, mucho más alto, me recuerdas a tu papá.

-Gracias, Apes. -respondió él.

Una vez que él la llamó así, sintió nostalgia de nuevo. Cuando eran niños, durante el preescolar, se daban unos apodos para jugar; ella, por ejemplo, era llamada "Apes" **(N** / **A:** No confundir, se pronuncia "Eips" **)** , por Kevin; y él, una que otra vez era llamado...

-Kev, a propósito, ¿cómo está tu papá?

Con dicha pregunta, Kevin bajo la mirada ligeramente y puso un gesto triste con melancolía.

-Kev... ¿está todo bien? -preguntó ella preocupada.

-Eh... él, ah... está eh... ¿no te enteraste?

-¿Enterarme de qué?

-Mis... mis padres... fallecieron, un mes luego de que nos separáramos..., e-en un accidente de auto..., h-hace ocho años..., ¿n-no te enteraste?

Luego de su dura confesión, Abril resolló a más no poder, mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos. Cuando ella era pequeña, había conocido a los padres de Kevin un poco y le agradaban mucho, pero el saber que las dos personas más preciadas en la vida de su viejo amigo se habían ido, era algo que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo. Además, ella sabía lo que él sentía, ya que su madre se fue cuando era pequeña y su padre había sido secuestrado por alienígenas con forma de cerebros mutantes.

Para poder continuar con su plática, empezaron a recorrer los pasillos para llegar a sus clases.

-Entonces... ¿te quedaste en un orfanato?

-¿Que?... Pfft, ¡no! Luego del accidente, mis abuelos, los padres de mi madre, me cuidaron a mí y a mi hermanita, Alex, ¿recuerdas?

Estaba hablando de, como ya se habrá nombrado, su hermanita menor, Alexandra. Ella había nacido dos meses antes del accidente, así que, lastimosamente, creció sin sus padres.

-¡Sí! ¡Alexandra, la pequeña Alex! ¡Era tan linda! Por cierto, creí que te habías mudado a Lawrence, Kansas, ¿qué pasó?

-Mi abuelo me dijo que tenía dos opciones, quedarme en Kansas sin nada que hacer, o, mudarme a cualquier otra parte, a cambio de que consiguiera estudiar y un trabajo para cuidar de Alex y de mí.

-Entonces, ¿tuviste suerte?

-Puedes apostar que sí, lo conseguí en un restaurante de tallarines de un señor llamado... ¿cómo era? -no se acordaba el nombre de su jefe- ... ¿Mura... mika?

-Murakami. -lo corrigió sonriente- ¿qué clase de empleo?

-Soy repartidor a domicilio de la mejor comida que jamás hallas probado en tu vida...

"-¡Pizza Gyoza!" -dijeron ambos al unisono.

-¡Exacto! ¿cómo la conoces? -preguntó él.

-Gracias a unos amigos míos, la inventó en su honor. -le contestó ella.

-Amigos, ¿eh? -preguntó encarando una ceja y sonriendo con complicidad- Háblame de ellos. ¿Cómo es que nombró una comida en honor suyo?

-Ellos lo salvaron de un grupo de pandilleros, los Dragones Púrpura.

-Conozco a esos sujetos... bueno, más bien de rumores de las noticias, comentando que robaron varias casas en las últimas semanas.

-Sí, anoche ellos se encontraron con las tortugas. -luego de decir ésa frase, se tapó la boca con una mano.

 _"¡Qué torpe! No puedo hablar de ellos en voz alta."_ , se dijo ella mentalmente.

-¿Tortugas? ¿Qué, robaron un reptilario, o algo parecido? -dijo él divertido.

-Eeehhh... no es nada, sólo fue un lapsus.- respondió Abril, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Entooonces... ¿no me ibas a hablar de tus amigos?

-Pues..., sí, ¿qué quieres saber?

-No sé... cómo los conociste, ¿no?

-Pues... eh... -ella se estaba quedando en blanco, ya que no sabía qué excusa darle al joven para que supiera cómo conoció a sus mejores amigos; no podía decirle que la salvaron de unos extraterrestres con forma de cerebro en cuerpos de robot- me salvaron de... unos tipos que... trataron de asaltarme y... eh... -pero él la interrumpió.

-Te salvaron de los Dragones Púrpura, ¿no es así?

-¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo! -exclamó, viendo que encontró la excusa perfecta.

-Sabes, en lugar de haberte quedado tartamudeando, simplemente podrías haberme dicho que eran los Dragones Púrpura en un principio.

-Sí, supongo, jejeje.

-Muuuuy bieeen..., dime, ¿cuantos son? ¿tres, cuatro?

-Son cuatro, hermanos, cuatrillizos. -con dicha confesión, Kevin dio un silvido de impresión.

-¿Nombres?

-Leonardo, aunque lo llamamos Leo, el mayor en orden de nacimiento y el líder de los cuatro; Raphael, pero prefiere que lo llamen Rapha, el más rudo y fuerte, también el más gruñón y el segundo mayor; Donatello, también Donnie, el más inteligente de todos y Miguel Ángel, o Mikey, el menor y él es... ¿Mikey?

-Bueno, suenan interesantes, alguno de estos días me gustaría conocerlos, ¿no crees?

-¡NO! -exclamó ella. Kevin se la quedó mirando un tanto confundido, luego ella sonrió nerviosamente- Qu-quiero decir, eh... que ellos no son muy sociables y... hay pocas veces en las que salen de las alcanta... -se tapó la boca abruptamente.

-¿Alcanta-qué?

-Eeehhh... ¡wow, mira la hora, debo ir a clases, nos vemos! -entonces, como pudo, salió corriendo de ahí.

-Bien... admito que encontrarme con Abril, luego de ocho años sin vernos, la afectó un poco, jejeje. -dijo para sí.

Abril llegó corriendo hasta su salón de clases, para empezar con la clase de Historia Europea, principalmente, en la época de 1492, el 3 de noviembre; en otras palabras, cuando Cristóbal Colón llegó a América. Abril trataba de no pensar en lo que le había dicho a Kevin por accidente, mientras lo miraba estando sentada adelante de la clase, con él a 3 butacas atrás, pero eran tantos los problemas en los que se había metido, que si las tortugas de pura casualidad descubrían lo que pasó de parte de otra persona, ya podría darse por muerta. Una vez que Historia terminó, empezó con Español, unas dos horas; luego el Club de Ajedréz; almuerzo; Matemáticas y luego, al fin salió de la escuela.

Esperaba no tener que encontrarse a Kevin en el camino, rezando para que sus esperanzas se cumplieran. Ella empezó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a la tapa de alcantarilla más cercana que pudiera encontrar; una vez divisada, la levantó y entró. No se dio cuenta de que la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que Kevin sí la había seguido.

-Wow... ¿Abril acaso se convirtió en topo? -dijo el pelinegro para sí- Bueno, no lo voy a averiguar si me quedo aquí. -luego de dicha frase, él mismo abrió la tapa de alcantarilla.

Una vez que la abrió, saltó dentro, cerrando la tapa sobre sí. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, se llevó las manos a la boca y puso cara de como si fuera a vomitar. No hay que culparlo por creer que el lugar apesta. Después de todo... es una alcantarilla.

Caminando con una mano tapándose la nariz, el joven empezó a escuchar unas voces más adelante.

 _"-Es en serio, chicos, lamento haberle dicho a Kevin lo que pasó, pero se me fue de las manos."_ -él podía apostar que ésa era la voz de Abril.

 _"-No te preocupes, Abril, sólo trata de asegurarte de que no vuelva a suceder. Si ese joven llega a descubrir nuestra existencia, y no ser tan cauteloso en guardar nuestro secreto como la joven Melina, temo que habrá problemas."_ -escuchó ahora una voz más gruesa, como de un hombre mayor.

 _"-No se preocupe, Sensei, de ser así, nos encargaremos del problema."_ -ahora ésta otra voz era de un chico, aparentemente, de la edad de Kevin.

 _"-Sí y, una vez que eso pase, yo lo obligaré a guardar silencio."_ -una cuarta voz, también de adolescente, aunque algo ronca.

 _"-Como sea, ¿qué te parece si seguimos con el entrenamiento, Abril?"_ -otra voz diferente, más suave y tranquila de otro adolescente.

 _"-Bueno, para eso vine, ¿no?"_ -otra vez, la voz de Abril.

 _"-Bien, vayamos al dojo."_ -una vez más, escuchó al de la voz gruesa hablar.

Al no escuchar ninguna otra voz hablar, decidió entrar hacia el lugar de donde había oído hablar a ésas voces. Luego de entrar a ese misterioso lugar, abrió los ojos como platos y la mandíbula se le desencajó. Nunca había visto una estación del metro, según lo que él opinaba, con ése estilo. Logró ver una especie de sillón hundido en el piso, una máquina de Pin-Ball, una consola de arcade, una piscina, un columpio de neumático, una televisión. Según él pensaba, parecía que alguien viviera ahí.

-Wooow... se parece a la Bati-cueva... sólo que, más hogareña... muy bien, Abril, ¿en dónde... ? -pero no pudo terminar de preguntarse dónde estaba Abril, ya que se resbaló con una patineta, pues no vio por dónde iba, cayó de espaldas y se golpeó la nuca con un conducto de agua que había en el piso.

Desde el dojo, todos dejaron sus katas de práctica un momento, para ver qué ocurría en la sala. Una vez que todos los adolescentes salieron del dojo, vieron a un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises, con cara de haberle pegado un sartenazo en el cráneo, tirado boca arriba en el suelo.

-¡¿Kevin?! -gritó Abril, acercándose al joven.

"-¡¿Kevin?!" -repitieron las tortugas, algo confundidas.

-Aaaggghhh... ¿eh?... Alex, te dije que no jugaras "Espadazos" en el departamento... -balbuseó el chico.

-¿Quién es Alex? -preguntó Mikey con inocencia, para que luego Rapha le golpeara en la cabeza.

-Eeehhh... Kevin, ¿te sientes bien? ¿cuántos dedos ves? -preguntó Abril, levantando los 5 dedos de la mano.

-Eeehhh... ¿15?

Los demás se miraron mutuamente confundidos y Leo les ordenó que lo ayudaran a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien, amigo? -preguntó Mikey.

-Eso creo, tortuga gigante... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿qué rayos?!

-¡Tranquilízate, Kevin! -exclamó Abril.

-Wow... mutantes... ¡genial! -dijo Kevin sonriente.

-Espera... -dijo Leo, confundido- ¿No vas a gritar?

-Nah, se ven buenos. -dijo con un tono de "buena honda".

Todo el mundo, al principio, parecían confundidos, pero luego, lentamente Mikey y Donnie, empezaron a sonreír, aunque Rapha y Leo seguían con su semblante serio.

-¡Oye! ¿te gusta la pizza? -exclamó Mikey emocionado.

-¿A quién no? -respondió Kevin con otra pregunta y una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, sí amigo!

-¡Esperen! -los detuvo Abril- Déjenme hablar unos minutos a solas con él. -dijo con un tono de voz ronca, mientras le jalaba de la camiseta.

-¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado, es mi playera favorita! -exclamó él.

Alejándolo a un par de metros de las tortugas, Abril le dio una dura palmada en la cabeza.

-¡Au! ¡¿esa por qué?! -dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Porque me seguiste hasta aquí y, además, era algo de lo que no debías estar enterado! -le gritó Abril.

-¡Oye, tú sabes que la curiosidad mata al gato, ¿no?!

-Con mayor razón tú eres el gato... -murmuró Abril lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él oiga, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kevin le iba a decir algo, pero supuso que lo mejor sería no decirlo. Luego de un suspiro, decidió responderle.

-Escucha, Apes, sé que estás pensando en que metí la patota muy dentro de hoyo, pero me dejaste con demasiadas dudas en la cabeza como para no tener que seguirte hasta aquí. Descartando que mencionaste _"tortugas"_ -hizo comillas con los dedos- cuando charlábamos, creo que fue la gota que colmó el vaso de mi curiosidad. Además, no veo nada de malo con estos tipos, se ven buenos. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mira, te conozco desde hace ocho años, sé que eres bueno guardando secretos... ¿puedo confiar en que lo harás? -preguntó la pelirroja, arqueando una ceja.

-Oye, guardé tu secreto cuando fuiste tú la que puso polvo pica-pica en la ropa interior de Peter esa vez, ¿recuerdas? -dijo él sonriente.

-Esto es diferente, no es como que alguien te diga que gusta de otra persona, es más serio. -le respondió ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres que haga? ¿El Baile del Pollito? -preguntó, haciendo movimientos como si imitase a una gallina.

-Creo que, como ellos son el secreto que debes guardar, ellos deben decidirlo. -habló Abril lo suficientemente alto como para que las tortugas escucharan.

Con una ceja arqueada, Kevin dirigió su vista hacia las tortugas quienes, como no se les ocurrieron ideas individualmente, se juntaron en una ronda, dejando a Abril incluída, pero a él fuera.

-¿Qué creen que debamos hacer con él? -preguntó Leo.

-Yo diría, que le pongamos un rastreador en la nuca. -sugirió Rapha, con una mueca malvada.

-¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?! ¡Él es mi amigo! -murmuró Abril.

-Donnie, ¿no sería muy tarde como para que vayas a construír el borrador de memorias? -preguntó Mikey al mencionado.

-¡NO! ¡Tampoco le haremos eso! -le contestaron Donnie y Abril al unisono.

-Saben, con lo alto que susurran, los podrían oír desde Jersey. -les dijo Kevin, alterando a los otros 5. Tal parece le sobraba la curiosidad hasta para oír conversaciones ajenas.

-Mira, amigo, ¿cómo sabemos que no vas a decirle a nadie sobre nosotros? Es más, ya pasamos por esto anoche. -le dijo Leo.

-En primera, guardo secretos tan bien como una tumba. En segunda, les podría pagar con una orden de pizza gyoza para demostrar mi confianza, pero... -no logró continuar, ya que Mikey lo tomó de la camiseta y lo acercó a su rostro, para verse a los ojos intensamente.

-¡¿PUEDES CONSEGUIRNOS PIZZA GYOZA?! -exclamó Mikey.

-Ehm... sí, supongo... ¿te importaría soltar mi camiseta? -preguntó el pelinegro con algo de incomodidad.

-Lo siento, jejeje. -respondió Mikey, dejándolo libre.

-Un momento, ¿podrías conseguir pizza gyoza? -preguntó Rapha.

-Soy repartidor a domicilio en el restaurante donde la venden. -respondió dudoso.

Al momento de tal revelación, a las tortugas les brillaron los ojos y, por si fuera poco, a Mikey se le hizo agua a la boca. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, a Kevin se le prendió el foco.

-Hagamos un trato, si confían en mí y yo guardo su secreto, ¿podría venir más seguido y les traigo órdenes de pizza gyoza? -preguntó con una sonrisa. Por un momento, las tortugas estaban dudosas, pero Kevin añadió algo- No les cobraré nada.

Después de pensarlo un segundo, como a Leo no le bastaba esto, decidió que lo mejor sería que alguien además de ellos lo decidiera, al ver a ese alguien acercarse por detrás del chico.

-Creo que el Maestro Splinter lo podría decidir. -dijo Leo con los brazos cruzados y su semblante serio, mirando detrás de Kevin.

-Eh, ¿quién es el Maestro Splinter? -preguntó el chico confundido.

-Soy yo. -dijo una voz que aterró al joven, hasta para darse vuela abruptamente y ver a una rata gigante con un kimono puesto.

Kevin se quedó mirándolo por un segundo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía estar bloqueado por un segundo, hasta que Abril le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Ese es el Maestro Splinter? -susurró Kevin a Abril.

-Sí. -dijo la pelirroja con una suave palmada en su espalda- Sensei, él es Kevin; Kevin, él es el Sensei. -dijo ella, presentando a cada uno.

Aún con sus dudas, Kevin sólo lo saludó con la mano levemente.

-Veo que Abril no ha podido guardar bien nuestro secreto, como nos contó hace unos minutos. -dijo la rata, frotando su barba.

-Lo lamento, Sensei. -dijo Abril apenada.

-No te disculpes, Abril. Ahora no hay marcha atrás. Tenemos que decidir qué hacer con este jovencito. -repitió Splinter, acercándose al joven.

-Eeehhh... ¿qué harán conmigo? ¿usarán el borrador de memorias que el de naranja mencionó? -preguntó el pelinegro nervioso.

-Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta, joven Kevin... -el mencionado lo miró un momento, esperando su pregunta- ¿Puedo confiar que no le dirás nada a nadie sobre nuestra existencia, y serás responsable para guardar el secreto?

El joven lo pensó por unos segundos, pero después respondió.

-Lo prometo. -respondió luego de unos segundos.

Acercándose a Kevin, lo suficiente como para estar a unos centímetros de él, se agachó a su altura y lo miró intensamente a los ojos. El chico parpadeó confundido, pero la rata lo seguía mirando, como si tratara de resolverlo. Pasaron un par de segundos, hasta que Splinter se volvió a enderezar y habló.

-Yo te creo.

Sólo dijo eso. Esas tres palabras fueron lo único que dijo. Nada más. Las tortugas y Abril se sintieron algo contrariados, por lo que Leo habló.

-¿Le cree, Sensei? ¿En serio? -preguntó la tortuga de azul.

-Por supuesto. No veo mentira en los ojos de Kevin. Puede que ahora haya demostrado... un poco de torpeza. -dijo el Sensei, mientras cerraba los ojos levemente y Kevin se sonrojaba un poco- Pero al menos es un torpe honesto. Además, también debes confiar en tus instintos, Leonardo; aunque puede que alguien te esté engañando, y sepas que es capaz de hacerlo, debes seguir tu instinto.

-Hai, Sensei. -dijo Leo, inclinando la cabeza levemente.

-Entooonces... ¿ya confían en mí?

-Supongo que el Sensei lo acaba de demostrar. -respondió el líder con una semi sonrisa.

Para mala suerte de Donnie, Abril se puso tan feliz por este nuevo descubrimiento, que no evitó abrazar a Kevin. Donnie estaba que se carcomanía de los celos.

-Así queee... ¿puedes conseguir pizza gyoza? -preguntó Mikey con los ojos de cachorrito.

-En primera, no me pongas esa cara... -se detuvo Kevin con duda.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la tortuga pecosa.

-¿Cómo era que se llamaban?

Otra vez con el cuento de contarle a alguien nuevo como eran sus nombres, ya que ocurrió lo mismo la noche anterior con Melina; Mikey se tuvo que resignar.

-Yo soy Miguel Ángel, pero dime "Mikey". -dijo el ninja de naranja con una sonrisa- Y ellos son mis hermanos; Leonardo, aunque lo llamamos "Leo"; -continuó, señalando al mencionado- Raphael, pero le decimos "Rapha" -señaló a la tortuga de rojo- y Donatello, llámalo "Donnie".

-Muy bien, "Mikey"... como decía; en segunda, sí, como dije, soy repartidor a domicilio, pero sólo trabajo lunes, miércoles y viernes.

-Hoy es lunes, genio. -dijo Rapha, con tono sarcástico.

-Tranquilos, trabajo en turno nocturno. Como sea, si ustedes quieren, puedo traérles una orden esta noche. -dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Las tortugas se miraron entre ellos unos momentos, pero luego de considerarlo, Leo sonrió en dirección a Kevin.

-¿Quieres pasar un rato aquí?

Sin dudarlo 2 veces, Kevin aceptó.

Pasaron el rato conversando entre todos, riendo y entreteniéndose. De un rato a otro, el celular de Kevin vibró.

Bajó la mirada para ver que era un mensaje de su hermana. Preocupado, tuvo que decirles a las tortugas que tendría que irse, pero les traería la orden sin falta.

-¡Nos vemos, chicos! –gritó Kevin, corriendo por las vías del tren.

Resignados, todos se pusieron a hacer sus cosas. Mikey se puso a leer una historieta; Donnie fue al laboratorio; Sensei fue al dojo a meditar; Abril escuchaba música en su celular y Rapha practicaba con el muñeco. Pero Leo no estaba en ningún lado.

Aún dudoso, se vio obligado a seguir a Kevin por las alcantarillas, para asegurarse de que éste no hiciera alguna tontería. Al salir por las vías del metro, Kevin caminó unas seis manzanas, Leo lo seguía por las azoteas, hasta llegar a un edificio mediocre, pero bien cuidado.

Al llegar a la puerta, Kevin sacó sus llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Desde otro edificio en frente, Leonardo vio cómo el joven abrazaba a una niña de cabello castaño y lacio y ojos negros, por la ventana. Tenía pinta de tener unos ocho o nueve años; y tenía una blusa celeste de mangas largas con margaritas; zapatillas de abrojo blancas y leggins blancos hasta los tobillos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, hermano? –preguntó la niña.

-Lo siento, Alex… eh… me-me encontré con una vieja amiga y… -pero la niña lo interrumpió apartándose del abrazo.

-¿Amiga, eh? –dijo con cara cómplice.

-Cállate, recuerda que era la otra niña la que me gustaba. –respondió él, tirándose en el sillón, ocupando todo el espacio.

-¿Hablas de Melina Kwanson? –preguntó Alex inocentemente.

Desde la altura del edificio, Leo abrió los ojos exageradamente. Ni Abril ni Kevin le habían dicho que la conocían. Es más, ninguno la había mencionado en todas las historias que les contaron de cuando eran niños. No podría ser la misma Melina Kwanson.

Luego de unos segundos de incomodidad, Kevin habló.

-Sí, Alex, ahora, ¿serías tan amable de no volver a hablar de ella? –preguntó él con un notorio sonrojo y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué? –repitió ella con una cara de burla- ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo mucho que me hablaste de ella?

Leo, en su escondite, no pudo evitar reírse de lo ridículo que eso sonaba.

Molesto, el pelinegro se levantó de un salto del sillón y empezó a corretear a su hermana menor por todo el departamento.

Después de unos minutos, Kevin la atrapó y la tiró contra el suelo.

-Te dije que no insistieras. –dijo finalmente él.

-Sí, sí, sí… pero, igual, ¿dónde andabas? –preguntó la pequeña.

Kevin empezó a sudar de los nervios. Sabía que no podía decirle a su hermana; pero rápidamente encontró una excusa.

-Esa amiga que te dije estaba con otros amigos, así que pasamos el rato juntos.

-¿Y?

-Y… si no dejamos esta conversación de lado, se me hará tarde para el trabajo. -terminó él, levantándose del piso.

Con un puchero, la pequeña fue a su cuarto a cambiarse la ropa.

Luego de un suspiro de relajación, Kevin habló para sí mismo.

-Engañar a mi hermana es demasiado fácil.

Leonardo supo ahí que Kevin sería de fiar. Puede que fuera algo ingenuo, pero supo que sabría guardar bien el secreto. Si no se lo reveló a la persona en la quién más confiaba, mucho menos a cualquier otra persona. Con la satisfacción de que su nuevo amigo era alguien en verdad de confianza, decidió que sería prudente regresar a la alcantarilla.

Una vez que entró, Abril ya no estaba y todos los demás se fueron a dormir. Con todo el sigilo del mundo, se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y entró. Luego de cerrar la puerta, se quitó todas sus protecciones, su bandana y se acostó en su cama.

Con sus manos reposando su cabeza, pensó: ¿Quién más llegaría a descubrir su existencia?; ¿Habría gente así de confiada? No lo sabía. No aún.

Con todas esas dudas en su mente, decidió finalmente conciliar sueño. Ese había sido un día pesado, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **¡Terminé! ¡Finalmente terminé! Puede que no me diera cuenta y lo haya hecho un poquitititito Gary Stu y no me diera cuenta, pero si fue así, no será así en el resto de los cap's. Me aseguraré de eso.**

 **Como saben, háganle caso a sus papás, cómanse las verduras, hagan sus deberes y, recuerden... si encuentran dinero en la calle, traiganme la mitad del botín, xDDD**

 **¡Chau, chau!**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	4. Un Alegre Reencuentro

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **¿Qué ondah? ok no XD Ya sé que me tardé mucho, y pido todas las disculpas posibles. Es hora de responder a un par de reviews:**

 **saruina99:** Sí vas a ver lo que pasa, me alegra que Kevin te agrade... pero, por algo que él hizo, está castigado.

 **Kevin:** ¡¿Y yo qué hice?!

 **Yo:** ¡¿Olvidaste que chocaste un caño en tu prueba de manejo?! ¡Por tu culpa, me mandaron a la cárcel por una semana!

 **Kevin:** Ah, sí.

 **Miguel Ángel 2001:** Me alegra que pienses que es buena... ¡pero recordá que en el colegio te las ves conmigo por no leer el resto! (ok no xDDD)

 **PATY 3:** ¿Querías que continuara? ¿eh? ¿eehh? ¿eeehhh? ¡Acá lo hice!

 **Vanne Pérez:** Claro que voy a continuar, y en RMN (Rapha, Mona Lisa y una niña) voy a tener a detalle lo de... "eso".

 **Bueno, ¿quieren un cap nuevito? aquí'ta :3**

Renuncia

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Nickelodeon, Mirage y a cada marca que hace de éste dibujo animado, el mejor._

 _Los OCs usados acá, sólo uno me pertenece, los demás son de nina14j y saruina99, utilizados con su autorización._

 **Con todo eso dicho, ¡leamos!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Un Alegre Reencuentro

Los días pasaron, las cosas ocurrieron como debían ser y, cuando nadie más esperaba esto, Karai había intentado capturar a Abril por orden de Destructor. Pero, la joven pelirroja recordó lo que el Sensei le había enseñado durante la batalla: "La clave es desbalancear a tu oponente". Así fue como Abril logró derrotar a la hija del peor enemigo del Clan Hamato, tocando el punto débil de la kunoichi del Clan del Pie. Pero tuvo un precio a pagar. Sensei entendió que Abril sabría cuidarse sola en la superficie, y que Karai había fallado en su objetivo; pero ahora Destructor quería a su pupila, sin mencionar también al Kraang, y hasta que pudieran detener a ambos villanos, Abril debería quedarse en la alcantarilla con las tortugas hasta que la marea cesara. Sólo así podría recuperar su vida anterior.

Y, obviamente, el único que le encontró un lado bueno a esto, fue nadie más ni nadie menos, que Donatello Hamato.

Luego de unas semanas, el Pulverizador, o mejor conocido por su nombre de pila, Timothy, había regresado. Pero fue reclutado como un ninja del Clan del Pie, a lo cual, el muy bobo, aceptó creyendo que era algo bueno. Luego de una prueba de mutación ordenada por Oroku Saki, en la que Timothy fue usado como rata de laboratorio **(N** / **A:** No se ofenda, Sensei **)** , terminó convirtiéndose en un montón de baba ácida con órganos humanos visibles. Para evitar que hubiera problemas, Donnie tuvo que atraparlo en un tanque de vidrio y metalurgia Kraang para resguardarlo en su laboratorio.

Unos días luego de esto ocurriera, las tortugas estaban en su patrullaje nocturno. Dando vueltas por un par de calles, Leonardo divisó a una figura muy particular caminando cerca de un callejón; una chica, para ser precisos. De cabello castaño en una coleta alta, ojos del mismo color y una blusa lila, jeans azules y zapatillas negras. Ya estaba dado por seguro que la chica que Leo había visto era Melina Kwanson.

-Psst, chicos. –susurró el líder, llamando la atención de sus hermanos- Miren quién anda por ahí. –pronunció, señalando a la chica.

Con caras cómplices, los hermanos bajaron con cautela ninja hacia la chica, aterrizando muy sorpresivamente, quien se llevó un buen susto al verlos aparecer tan de repente.

-¡Ah! –gritó Melina, para después poner una cara fastidiada, mientras las tortugas se reían a carcajadas- Chicos, no es gracioso. –dijo ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si no es gracioso, ¿por qué nos estamos riendo? –preguntó Mikey, mientras aún carcajeaba.

La chica simplemente rodó los ojos con molestia. Luego de un suspiro, decidió hablar luego de que las risas de los ninjas se apaciguaran.

-Supongo que no me buscaban sólo para burlarse de mí.

Limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa, Leonardo habló.

-Pues, no, no era sólo por eso. –contestó la tortuga de bandana azul- Quería hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Qué? ¿si acaso guardé bien su secreto? –respondió ella con una mueca.

-También, pero esto es un poco más serio.

Intrigada, Melina preguntó.

-¿Entonces, qué es?

Luego de mirar a sus hermanos para hacerles entender lo que el hermano mayor quería decirle a la chica, este dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-Creemos que sería un buen momento para que conozcas a nuestro padre. –dijo él.

Por unos segundos, Melina quedó petrificada. ¿Conocer al padre de unas tortugas mutantes? Ella debía admitir que eso sonaba extraño. Bastante extraño.

-Am… chicos, no me lo tomen a mal, pero… ¿recuerdan cómo reaccioné al conocerlos a ustedes? –dijo ella.

-¿Qué querías gritar como niña pequeña? –preguntó Mikey inocentemente, para que luego Raphael le golpeara en la cabeza.

Bufando molestamente, Melina siguió.

-Sí… -dijo rodando los ojos- Pero… si reaccioné de esa manera al conocer a 4 tortugas mutantes adolescentes…, ¿no creen que me dé un colapso nervioso al ver a una tortuga… adulta?

Las tortugas se miraron a sí mismos, para que luego Donnie hablara.

-De hecho… nuestro padre no es una tortuga… es una rata.

Melina sólo alzó una ceja curiosamente y pensó. Ya había conocido a 4 tortugas mutantes que eran ninjas, peleaban para defender la ciudad, eran adolescentes… y, para hacer el cuento más raro, su padre era una rata; ¿habría algo de malo en conocerlo? Además, le podría demostrar al padre de sus nuevos amigos que sabría guardar el secreto. Después de todo, ella se los debía.

Al terminar de pensar sobre el asunto, mantuvo la frente en alto y sonrió hacia los hermanos.

-Creo que… conocer a su padre no será nada malo, ¿no?

Aliviados, los cuatro al fin sacaron una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! ¡Al fin Melina conocerá nuestra casa! –gritó Mikey.

-¡SSHH! –lo callaron sus hermanos.

Melina rió levemente ante la actitud de los cuatrillizos.

-Muy bien, entonces… ¿cómo llegamos a su casa? –preguntó ella.

-Estás parada en la puerta, Kwanson. –dijo Rapha, apuntando al suelo en donde ella estaba parada.

Al bajar la mirada, una tapa de alcantarilla se encontraba a sus pies.

-¿Una alcantarilla? –dijo con tono asombrado.

-Síp. –dijo Rapha confidente.

Con un paso lento, la chica se alejó de la "puerta" de la casa de sus amigos, y dejó que ellos hicieran el trabajo pesado. Luego de que Leo abriera la tapa, entró; luego Mikey; luego Rapha; después Donnie y, a lo último, Melina.

Caminando por los túneles, Melina estaba asombrada al ver que el lugar no era tan tenebroso como ella hubiera imaginado. Creía que era algo tétrico, pero al recordar que tenía a cuatro amigos suyos que eran hermanos entrenados en las artes del ninjutsu, sintió mayor seguridad que la que tenía al caminar por las calles de su ciudad. Respiró hondo y, con la frente en alto, caminó del lado de Donnie, sólo para estar más tranquila.

Siguiendo su trayecto, Leo empezó a planear algo. Recordaba que su amigo de hace unas semanas, Kevin, había mencionado a una tal Melina Kwanson al hablar con su hermana menor. Y, al encontrarse todos en la alcantarilla hace un tiempo, Abril había dicho que él había sido su compañero del preescolar; entonces Leo tenía una teoría que comprobar. Si Abril dijo que Kevin fue su amigo y compañero del preescolar, y la hermana menor de este había dicho que Melina también lo era, entonces era una coincidencia bastante grande.

Durante el camino, para corroborar su teoría, Leo le envió a Kevin un mensaje para que fuera a la alcantarilla, con la excusa de traerles pizza gyoza para cenar como un pedido de su trabajo. Sólo así podría decirse que su teoría era cierta o no.

Una vez que llegaron a la alcantarilla, Melina resolló de la impresión. El plan de Leo ya estaba puesto en marcha.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué lugar tan grande! –dijo ella.

Modestamente, Mikey la guío por toda la sala.

-Sígueme, este es el sillón; la máquina de Pin-Ball; el columpio; la piscina; la consola de vídeo juegos; la televisión… -dijo Mikey mientras guiaba a la chica por su casa.

La chica lo seguía con gusto, mientras él, muy emocionado, le mostraba su hogar.

Justo en el momento en el que Melina seguía a Mikey, Abril estaba saliendo del dojo. Al encontrar sus miradas, ambas chicas quedaron estáticas con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando Mikey notó que Melina ya no le prestaba atención, se fijó que Abril estaba ahí también.

-Ah, hola Abril. –dijo Mikey alegre saludando con la mano- Creo que no las presentamos; Abril, ella es Melina Kwanson; Melina, ella es Abril O'Neil.

Por un momento, ninguna reaccionó, hasta que Abril habló.

-¿Melina? ¿E… eres tú? –dijo la pelirroja.

La castaña tardó un poco en responder.

-¿A… Abril? –pronunció ella.

Ambas se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que Abril volvió a hablar.

-Melina… ¡sí, eres tú!

-¡También eres tú! –dijo la castaña, para que luego las dos se abrazaran fuertemente.

Ambas se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, mientras que un par de lágrimas les bajaban por las mejillas. Este encuentro fue algo confuso para las tortugas, menos Leonardo, ya que lo supuso en un principio.

-Am… ¿qué pasa aquí? –dijo una voz en la entrada.

Al voltear la mirada, vieron a Kevin Standish parado en la puerta con un paquete de pizza gyoza en las manos.

-Kevin… ¡mira quién es! –gritó Abril.

La castaña se dio la vuelta para ver a quién le hablaba su amiga. Al darse la vuelta, vio al ojigris con una bolsa de comida en las manos. Al verle la cara a la chica, Kevin palideció, soltando lo que traía en sus manos, para que luego Mikey corriera a tomarlo en las suyas y tenerlo en estas con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿K… Kevin? –balbuseó la castaña.

-¿Me… Me… Me-me-me… Melina? –dijo él.

Conmovida, dejó el abrazo de Abril de lado, para correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Al sentir el contacto de la chica de lila, la pálida cara de Kevin cambió a tornarse roja como un tomate. Él quedó estático por unos segundos, pero luego correspondió al abrazo.

-Oigan… ¿hay algo que nos quieran comentar? –dijo Rapha.

Con la intención de poder soltarse del abrazo de la chica que le empezó a provocar maripositas en la pancita, Kevin decidió responder.

-Ah, sí, eso, em… lo-lo que pasa es que… co-conocimos a Melina de hace tiempo… ¿no, Apes? –dijo el pelinegro.

Sonrojada, la pelirroja respondió.

-S-sí… -respondió luego de unos segundos- Lamento no haberles dicho antes, chicos.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste, Abril? –preguntó la tortuga de púrpura.

-Porque… -ella suspiró- No pensé que fuera la misma Melina Kwanson que conocí hace 8 años.

-Dime algo, Abril, ¿a cuantas Melina Kwanson conoces? –dijo la castaña.

-Am… ¿solo a ti? –dijo Kevin.

-Como sea, mi teoría resultó ser verdad. –dijo Leo con una sonrisa y brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué teoría? –cuestionó Raphael.

Riendo levemente, Leonardo respondió.

-Abril dijo que ella y Kevin se conocían, ¿no? –dijo él.

-Sí, ¿qué con eso? –preguntó Donatello.

-Bueno… puede que Kevin se moleste conmigo, pero, ya qué… el día que lo conocimos, lo seguí a su casa. –comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Alto, alto, para tu tren… -dijo el mencionado levantando las manos en señal de alto- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! –al momento de oír eso, se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Lo que oíste. –contestó Leo.

-Pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pero… -balbuseó el pelinegro.

-Como decía, -dijo el líder- lo seguí, y su hermana mencionó a Melina Kwanson en un momento. Por un momento pensé que no podría ser la misma chica que conocimos; así que necesitaba comprobar mi teoría, trayendo a Kevin y Melina aquí para comprobarlo.

-Entonces Leo, ¿supiste esto todo este tiempo? –preguntó Abril.

-No lo supe; lo supuse. –terminó con una sonrisa.

-Como sea, gracias a Leo y a los demás, todos estamos juntos de vuelta. –dijo Melina abrazando a Kevin y Abril con ambos brazos.

Disimuladamente, Kevin se acercó a Leo y le susurró.

-Leo, por favor, hazme la promesa de no decirle a nadie que... -pero antes de poder continuar, Leo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. -dijo la tortuga sonriente.

Complacido, Kevin siguió abrazando a sus amigas.

Contemplando la escena amistosa, Donnie se acercó a Leo.

-Oye, Leo, buen trabajo, ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor.

-Gracias, Donnie.

-Sí, admito que fue un buen trabajo... ¿el que dijo eso fui yo? -dijo Rapha confundido al final.

-Gracias, Rapha… Oigan, ¿y Mikey? –preguntó Leo mirando a todos lados.

De repente escucharon a alguien masticar algo. Miraron hacia el sillón y, ¿qué fue lo que vieron? A Mikey comiéndose la última pizza gyoza del paquete que trajo Kevin.

-Mmm, graffias pfor la ffena, Keffin. –dijo Mikey con la boca llena.

 **(N** / **A:** Para los que no entendieron lo que Mikey dijo fue: "Gracias por la cena, Kevin" **)**

Luego de tragar, se escuchó un eructo por toda la alcantarilla.

Acercándose con llamas en los ojos, los otros tres le reclamaron.

-¡MIKEY! –gritaron los tres.

Luego de tragar temerosamente, los tres lo empezaron a corretear para, de ser necesario, estrujarlo hasta sacarle toda la pizza del estómago.

Desde la entrada de la alcantarilla, oculta detrás de los pasadores del subterráneo, una figura encapuchada los miraba triste y melancólicamente.

-Me gustaría poder acercarme y abrazar a mis amigos. –luego de murmurar eso, quiso acercarse un par de pasos para ver mejor, pero luego se detuvo. Luego de eso, dio un suspiro- Pero no puedo aparecer así de la nada, sería demasiado… inoportuno. –con la mirada decaída, miró sus verdes manos de tres dedos, para luego hacer puños- Y puede que se asusten al ver a una chica tortuga que jura ser su amiga desde hace 8 años. –alzó la vista y vio a los únicos humanos en la alcantarilla abrazarse con fervor- Tal vez no sea el mejor momento de presentarme ante ellos. –con los ojos cristalinos, corrió el único mechón de cabello negro de su cabeza calva hacia un costado- Creo que nunca lo será. –sigilosamente se alejó de ahí, mientras lágrimas saladas escapaban de sus ojos azules oscuros, casi tan oscuros como el color negro, y se acomodaba su capucha para que nadie viera su cara.

Unos días más pasaron, muchos encuentros con el Clan del Pie o el Kraang; hasta incluso con una avispa mutante. Esta avispa en particular era un experimento fallido de los Kraang, ya que estos estaban experimentando con artrópodos. A mala suerte de las tortugas, esta avispa había picado a Leo y, por un inconveniente mutante, le lavó el cerebro hasta atacar a sus hermanos y, a mordidas, transmitirles el virus. Pero, gracias a Mikey, quien logró terminar el anticuerpo antes de transformarse, salvó a sus hermanos. Claro que, para matar a las avispas que salieron de un huevo de este insecto, le tuvo que dar con bolas del cañón de basura hasta hacerlas explotar. Y, claramente, llenó la alcantarilla de baba.

Mientras Leonardo golpeaba a Mikey con un trapeador por usar su historieta favorita de papel higiénico sólo para atraer su atención al estar poseído, Donatello reparaba el Tortumóvil de unos agujeros que las avispas que salieron del huevo habían dejado en la puerta de este.

De un momento a otro, el científico escuchó algo en los rieles del metro. Intrigado, dejó la reparación del vehículo de lado y se acercó hacia las vías. Mientras más se acercaba, más pasos de alguien alejándose oía. Parecía ser una persona; pero no se veía tan… humana. Parecía ser una chica.

Cuando al fin llegó a acorralarla en un lugar oscuro, esta se recargó contra la pared.

Mirándola enternecidamente con esos bellos ojos color ocre, decidió hablarle.

-Tranquila… tranquila… no te haré daño…

Aún temerosa, se pegó más a la pared.

-A-aléjate de mí. –dijo ella con una voz casi inaudible.

-No-no te preocupes... no te haré nada.

Para transmitirle confianza, él le tendió la mano. Pero ella desvió la mirada en señal de negación.

-No te me acerques… -dijo ella con un tono tembloroso- Soy un monstruo.

Donatello por un segundo se sintió confundido. ¿No se suponía que ella debería llamarlo a él "monstruo"? No tenía sentido.

Luego de casi un minuto, recordó algo que Splinter una vez le dijo luego de que un humano lo había llamado a él "monstruo".

-Tú no eres un monstruo. –dijo él con suavidad, haciendo que la chica alzara la vista, mostrando sus casi negros ojos azules- Un monstruo es alguien que lastima y maltrata a la gente sólo porque sí. Tú no eres un monstruo por ser diferente… es lo que te hace especial. –continuó con una sonrisa, mostrando el hueco entre sus dientes- Si sales, no te juzgaré, luzcas como luzcas.

La chica oculta en las sombras pensó en lo que el chico tortuga le hacía dicho. Nadie le había dicho algo tan lindo en un largo tiempo. En retrospectiva, hace mucho tiempo que nadie le había dicho algo.

Saliendo lentamente de su escondite hacia la luz, dejó su figura ser vista, a lo que Donatello se le cayó la mandíbula al piso.

La chica sí tenía razón al decir que era diferente… pero no tanto a Donatello.

Ella era una tortuga mutante.

Tenía la piel del color verde lima, como Mikey, pero era casi un centímetro más baja que él; usaba una capa rasgada hasta por debajo de los hombros de color maní, con una capucha sobre su cabeza; tenía las mangas de la capa en ambos brazos desde debajo de los bíceps y un pedazo de tela azul rasgado alrededor de su capa. Sus ojos, como antes se habrá mencionado, eran azules, casi tan oscuros como el negro; un mechón de cabello negro ondulado caía del lado derecho de su cabeza, que el resto era calva, y tenía dos manchas rojas, una de cada lado de su cuello, en forma de gotas de agua. Parecía ser de la especie de tortuga "Orejas Rojas".

-¿E… eres una… tortuga mutante? –preguntó Donatello.

-Sí… diría que esto es… algo extraño. –dijo ella sobando su brazo tímidamente.

Repentinamente, una duda cruzó la mente del científico.

-¿Tienes nombre?

Al hacer semejante pregunta, ella retrocedió un paso.

-¡No, no, no, no te asustes! Puedo decirte mi nombre, si eso te da confianza. –dijo él.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro. –contestó sonriente- Soy Donatello.

-Es un lindo nombre. –dijo ella con un rubor y una sonrisa- Yo soy… Catherine… Evans.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **¿Qué les pareció, eh? ¿Bueno, maravilloso, malo, terrible? Lo que sea que opinen, lo aceptaré. Y quiero que sepan que... mis Vacaciones de Invierno se terminaron ¡Bwaaahahaaa! *shora* ¡¿POR KHÉEE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE?!**

 **Como saben, háganle caso a sus papás, cómanse las verduras, hagan sus deberes y, recuerden... si ven a Alan Ritchson caminando por la calle borracho... secuéstrenlo, y me lo traen a mí, así le haré cositas xDDD ok no.**

 **¡Chau, chau!**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	5. Una Nueva Figura en las Sombras

**Kun: ¡Hola!**

 **Lectores: *con antorchas y tridentes en manos* ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!**

 **Kun: ¡No me maten! Estuve con un par de problemas escolares, tenía que subir notas sí o sí (porque en la escuela, soy peor que Mikey), y me tuvieron con ratos de compu cortos. Pero al fin traje el cap' nuevo, ¡yay! Como sea, ¡a responder reviews!**

 **saruina99:** Sí, tortuga nueva, teóricamente sos vos (porque es tu OC), pero me alegra que el cap' te gustara. Besos y Queso (si vos decís "Besos y Jamón, yo digo "Besos y Queso", porque YOLO)

 **Vanne Pérez:** Seeh, continué... a paso lento, pero continué. Gracias por decir que te hago feliz en los momentos más difíciles, sos toda una poeta.

 **kathe lovestmnt:** Amiga, te aviso de antemano que Catherine odia que le digan "Cathy", pero ya verás el porqué. Y Kevin te mataría si supiera que lo gritaste. Y, no, no sos tan mala como Destructor... porque, si supieras lo que hizo en los últimos epis, te desmayarías.

 **Luna brillante:** En primera, me gusta tu nombre. Segundo, felicidades por comentar acá, en mí fanfic, me pone feliz. Bueno, no quiero sonar ofensiva, pero La Familia del Futuro es una de las pelis de Disney que menos me gustan, me parece demasiado trágica cerca del final... y el viaje en el tiempo siempre me confunde. Y, cuando decías que amabas y adorabas, es "amodoro", no "amoadoro" (uso esa palabra desde los 10 años) Me alegra que creas que el fic es genial. Pero la historia original pertenece a nina14j, y yo la reescribo por ella, ya que esta ocupada con el colegio. Te felicito porque le hagas caso a los consejos que les doy... y, aviso de antemano, Alan Ritchson es el actor de Raphael en la peli del 2014. Además, es modelo de revistas... y ropa interior *sonrisa Yandere* él es mi Sempai.

 **Spoiler de epis nuevos de la temporada cuatro, si no quieren leer, sáltense la cursiva**

 **City at War:**

 _Ese fue uno de los epis en los que más estuve orgullosa. Abril al fin se convirtió en kunoichi, y recibió un tanto del Dragón. Me dio bronca que una bruja amiga de Karai, que por cierto quiere restituir al Clan del Pie sin Destructor, que se llamaba Shinigami le robó el tanto. Y, algo que me hizo poner más molesta aún fue que Mikey ahora se enamoró de Shinigami y yo estaba así como "Bueno, primero es MikeyxIrma, luego MikeyxRenet, después MikeyxShinigami, ¡Ciro, Brandon, decídanse en dejarle a Mikey una pareja estable!" Pero se me pasó al ver que Abril le dio una Patada del Dragón a Garra de Tigre en las gónadas xDDD Y que Cara de Pez le coqueteara a Abril y Donnie ardiera en celos xDDD_

 **Broken Foot:**

 _Primero, hay que darle a Leo la Patada del Dragón en las gónadas también. Les digo esto porque secretamente se alió con Karai y Shinigami usando la máscara negra y todo el asunto sólo para poder destruir las bases secretas de Destructor. Recuerdo que Rapha incluso hizo una referencia al Vengador de la peli del 2007 xDDD Pero me puse mal cuando en una explosión, Donnie quedó inconciente ;( Pero me dio risa que, al querer desactivar la creación de unos robots en una fábrica, Rapha tratara de pararlo y decía "¡Lo tengo!", y aparecían más "¡Tal vez no lo tengo!" xDDD_

 **The Insecta Trifecta:**

 _En definitiva este fue uno de los que más me hizo reír. Primero porque Rapha encontraba una cucaracha en su pizza, y ni le importó, luego los demás estaban vigilando la cuidad, y Rapha y Casey se encontraron con unos insectos mutantes que Stockman creó. Pero me dio más risa que Rapha se pusiera a gritar como nena y a alucinar xDDD aún así, me dio vergüenza ajena. Y Mikey en una parte decía "Tenemos que ser dulces, sensibles y cuidadosos", pero luego lo cacheteó xDDD Y que, en una escena Leo y Mikey discutían por decir si "Héroes Espaciales" o "Crognard, el Bárbaro" eran las mejores caricaturas xDDD Lo que más vergüenza y risa me dio fue, que en medio de sus alucinaciones, ¡Rapha besó a una hormiga mutante creyendo que era Mona Lisa! Yo estaba así como "Rapha, si le tenés miedo a algo, tenés que enfrentarlo, ¡no besarlo!" xDDD Me gustó que Sensei le diera a Rapha un mantra para que lo ayudara, pero luego le decía que no significaba nada... lo gracioso fue que luego le dijo "No le digas a tus hermanos, planeo usar esa táctica con ellos también". xDDD Lo que me pone más nerviosa es que Destructor está usando mutágeno en su sistema, ¡y ahora se parece al Destructor Tengu de la serie del 2003!_

 **Fin del spoiler**

 **En fin, ¡renuncia!**

Renuncia:

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Nickelodeon, Mirage y a cada marca que hace de éste dibujo animado, el mejor._

 _Los OCs usados acá, sólo uno me pertenece, los demás son de nina14j y saruina99, utilizados con su autorización._

 **Con todo eso dicho, ¡leamos!**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Una Nueva Figura en las Sombras

Donnie contemplaba a la joven tortuga femenina con los ojos muy abiertos. Era la primera vez que veía a una tortuga mutante que no fuera ninguno de sus hermanos. O él mismo.

-¿Cómo te… convertiste en… tortuga? –preguntó Donatello.

-Am… y-yo… -pero un ruido de la alcantarilla lo interrumpió.

-¡DONNIE! –gritaron unas voces.

Al momento de escuchar esas voces, Donnie dio la vuelta, viendo las siluetas de sus hermanos acercándose a ellos.

Revelándose de las sombras, Leonardo, Raphael y Miguel Ángel aparecieron desde la vuelta del metro.

-Donnie, ¿qué haces? ¿por qué desapareces así? –preguntó Leo preocupado.

-Leo, antes de que me regañes, no creerán lo que… -al darse la vuelta para ver a la tortuga que recién había encontrado, esta ya no estaba ahí- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está… qué? –preguntó Mikey confundido.

-Había otra tortuga aquí. –dijo la tortuga de morado, mirando por entre las paredes de las sombras.

Los demás estaban algo contrariados, por lo que Rapha lo tomó del hombro y lo condujo de vuelta a la alcantarilla.

-Donnie, creo que aún tienes el virus de las avispas en el cerebro. –dijo Raphael divertido- Ven, vamos a casa.

-Pero… -Donatello suspiró- De acuerdo.

Al pasar los días, las tortugas recibieron un mensaje en idioma Kraang, en el que les decía el padre de Abril que había sido transportado a una nueva facilidad Kraang, y pedía ayuda inmediatamente. Para probarle a Raphael que podría impresionar a Abril, y que no era "tristencantador" como él decía, Donatello decidió hacerse de las suyas para infiltrarse a la facilidad Kraang, y rescatar al padre de Abril a toda costa.

Arriesgando su caparazón para salvar al señor O'Neil, Donnie se escabulló en el centro de control para poder activar la jaula en la que el padre de su amada estaba atrapado.

Al liberarlo, accidentalmente liberó a una salamandra alienígena que los atacó sin razón aparente. Mientras Donnie y su futuro suegro **(N** / **A:** Tengamos esperanzas, porque Capril apesta **)** escapaban de los láser de ese alienígena, Leonardo, Raphael y Miguel Ángel habían entrado a la misma facilidad del Kraang en donde su hermano se encontraba.

Al encontrarlos, el Neutralizador, como Donnie lo había llamado **(N** / **A:** Mikey, acéptalo, vos no lo nombraste ¬¬ **)** , los atacó por ser alguna especie de razón desconocida.

Luego de que Mikey lo derribara con un auto, decidieron que sería mejor largarse antes de que más Kraangs aparecieran y los hicieran sopa de tortuga.

Al acercarse a la puerta para escapar, Mikey vio una sombra moverse por entre los autos estacionados. Con extremo sigilo, se acercó hasta donde los autos apilados se encontraban, hasta que, finalmente, encontró a una tortuga encapuchada con machas rojas en forma de flamas en su cuello. Al verlo, Mikey llamó la atención de sus hermanos.

-¡Chicos! –gritó la tortuga de naranja- ¡Miren! –señaló a donde se escondía la tortuga.

Al acercarse, las tortugas y el señor O'Neil vieron la figura de la tortuga con la capucha puesta. Al verla más de cerca, Donnie se dio cuenta de que era la misma tortuga que había conocido hace un par de días.

-¿Catherine? –preguntó él hacia la chica tortuga.

-¿Donatello? –repitió ella.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? –preguntó Mikey.

-Algo así. –dijo Donnie- Tranquila, Cathy, no te harán daño, son mis hermanos.

Temerosa, la chica salió de las sombras, pero luego se paró firmemente con el ceño fruncido.

-Don, me harías un gran favor si no me llamaras "Cathy"; odio ese apodo.

Contrariado, Donnie frunció el entrecejo.

-Entonces… ¿cómo te llamo?

-Esme. –dijo ella con naturalidad- Es mi segundo nombre, Esmeralda.

Los demás hermanos estaban algo confundidos, ya que la nueva tortuga actuaba con demasiada naturalidad al hablar con Donnie.

-Muuuy bieeen, entonces, Donnie… ¿no nos presentarás a tu amiga? –preguntó Leo.

-Ah, sí, sí, claro. –respondió dicha tortuga aclarando su garganta- Catherine Evans, ellos son mis hermanos, Raphael, Leonardo y Miguel Ángel; chicos, ella es Catherine Evans.

Leo saludó con una pequeña reverencia; Rapha asintió con la cabeza levemente mientras cruzaba sus brazos, mientras que Mikey la saludaba con efusividad.

-Ah, y él es el señor Kirby O'Neil. –continuó Donnie con una sonrisa al mencionado.

Luego de hacer las perfectas presentaciones, Leo decidió hablarle a la nueva chica tortuga.

-Dinos, Esme, ¿cómo te convertiste en tortuga mutante?

Al oír dicha petición, ella se apartó un poco de Leo, mientras una pequeña lágrima escurría por su mejilla.

-E-está bien, está bien… -la tranquilizó Leo- No debes decirnos si no lo deseas.

De un momento a otro, a Donnie se le ocurrió preguntarle.

-¿En dónde vives?

-En una bodega. –dijo ella como si nada.

Los hermanos estaban algo confundidos, ya que ella dijo que vivía en un lugar tan penoso y lo mencionó como si le diera igual.

-¿En una… bodega? –preguntó Raphael confundido.

Lo máximo que ella hizo fue asentir con la cabeza levemente.

-Eso es muy triste, Catherine. –dijo Kirby.

-No es nada; siempre y cuando consiga comida y un techo donde resguardarme de la lluvia, estoy bien. –respondió ella tranquila.

Al momento de decir las penas de su desdicha, a Mikey se le prendió el foco.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué tal si vienes a vivir con nosotros? –exclamó Miguel Ángel.

Los otros tres, al escuchar semejante idea, voltearon a verlo, mientras que este ponía las manos en sus caderas de manera victoriosa. Era obvio que él no se acordaba de que no podían traer extraños a su hogar. Y, en este caso, una chica mutante no era excepción en lo absoluto.

-¡Mikey, ¿estás loco?! –gritaron los otros tres hermanos, mientras que Kirby los miraba algo confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿No creen que no pensé en eso? –respondió la tortuga de naranja con otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar, si eres Mikey? –gritó Rapha.

-¡Oye!

-Mikey, admito que Rapha tiene razón, ¿siquiera has pensado en lo que dirá Sensei? –preguntó Leonardo severamente.

-Claro Leo, sé lo que él nos diría… si fuera una humana.

Ahí fue cuando abrieron los ojos exageradamente. No sabían qué les daba más miedo; el que Mikey fue el que pensó en eso, o el que él tuviera razón.

-¿En serio fue Mikey el que pensó en eso? –preguntó Rapha confundido.

-¡Oye! –gritó dicha tortuga de nuevo.

-Bueno… nunca creí decir esto, pero Mikey tiene razón, siempre que trajimos a un humano sin su permiso, él se enojó… -dijo Donnie mientras reflexionaba- pero ahora hablamos de una chica mutante. Este es un asunto completamente diferente, chicos.

-Entonceees… ¿puede venir a casa? –preguntó con ojitos de cachorrito mojado.

-Bueno, creo que ella debería decidir. –dijo Leo mirando en dirección a la chica.

Al escuchar lo que la tortuga de azul había dicho, la tortuga femenina pensó. A veces no era tan seguro quedarse en bodegas abandonadas; había adolescentes que solían entrar a las bodegas que ella ocupaba para ocultarse de los demás, sólo para hacer travesuras; tenía que cambiar de lugar casi todo el tiempo, y no tenía compañía. Es más, si quería tener, al menos, una persona con quien hablar, ahora tenía a cuatro. Algo tenía que contar.

-Está bien. –dijo ella finalmente- Lo haré.

-Genial. –dijo Leo.

-Ah, no. Claro que no. –dijo Rapha de brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Qué?! –repitieron sus hermanos.

-Escuchen, puede que no sea tan complicado llevar a una mutante a la alcantarilla… -dijo con un tono recio- Pero tengo esa, y otras mil razones por la cual creo que llevar a una desconocida a la guarida es una mala idea. Empezando por Splinter.

Ahí fue cuando empezaron a razonar. No habían pensado en lo que Splinter podría decirles. Cuando trajeron a Cabeza de Piel había sido difícil convencerlo, aún más cuando Melina, Kevin y Abril habían venido. Pero ahora hablaban de una mutante, Sensei seguramente no lo tomaría tan bien. Pero esta chica necesitaba ayuda, y mendigando y ocultándose en viejas bodegas, no iba a resolver su problema.

-Rapha, ella necesita ayuda. No podemos dejarla aquí.

-Mikey tiene razón, no la dejaremos aquí.

Resignado, Rapha bufó ante la orden de Leo.

Al regresar a la alcantarilla, las tortugas al fin pudieron reunir a Abril con su padre. Ella estaba muy feliz de estar junto a él de vuelta. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto. Demasiado tiempo.

Mientras Rapha trataba de darle a Donnie el crédito de salvar al padre de su amada de la forma más rara… y vergonzosa posible, Leo se alejó un poco para decirle a su invitada que saliera del Tortumóvil. Al terminar de abrazar a Donnie como agradecimiento por rescatar a su padre, y que este cayera al suelo de la alegría en un estado semi inconsiente, Abril vio que Leo era acompañado de una tortuga encapuchada.

-Am… ¿ella quién es? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Abril, ella es Esme; Esme, ella es Abril. –dijo Leo presentando a ambas chicas.

Por un momento, Esme miraba a Abril con mucho detenimiento, como si intentara resolverla. Abril se empezaba a sentirse algo incomoda por la persistente mirada de la nueva tortuga.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

La chica se distrajo un momento con su pregunta, y alzó la vista hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Lo siento… es que… es la primera vez que veo a un humano de cerca. –dijo la tortuga de ojos oscuros. Obviamente mintió.

Abril empezó a mirarla con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes? Me… me recuerdas a alguien. –dijo la pelirroja.

-Pues… tú a mí no. –dijo Esme con algo de inseguridad.

-Am… okay. –dijo Abril confundida.

Justo cuando la situación estaba a punto de ponerse incómoda, Melina y Kevin estaban entrando a la alcantarilla.

-Debes estar bromeando. –decía Kevin mientras conversaban.

-Es en serio. –decía Melina- Hoy un chico de mi escuela hizo explotar el laboratorio por mezclar ácido sulfúrico con agua "accidentalmente". –hizo comillas con los dedos- Dudo mucho que lo hiciera por accidente.

-Como desearía que lo hubieras grabado. –dijo él asombrado.

Momentáneamente los chicos estaban distraídos en su charla, hasta que notaron a una tortuga nueva en la alcantarilla.

-Eh… ¿ella quién es? –preguntó Kevin señalando a la chica con el índice.

-¡Soy Esme! –exclamó la chica.

Los demás no le tomaron mucha importancia, ya que supo introducirse a sí misma con tranquilidad. Los chicos, claro empezaban a sospechar. Ella estaba actuando con demasiada naturalidad. Por un momento, Leo recordó que tenía que asegurarse de que Splinter supiera de antemano, antes de que les diera una sesión extra de randori por traer a una extraña más a su hogar secreto sin previo aviso. Obviamente Leo no estaría contento con eso.

Inhalando fuertemente, Leo se fue con paso firme hacia el dojo.

Al entrar, encontró a la rata en posición de meditación. Él estaba muy asustado. ¿Qué diría Splinter? ¿Qué tanto se enojaría? ¿Le daría tan duro con la tabla? Estaba demasiado asustado.

Temblando cual chihuahua, se acercó hacia su padre; se arrodilló frente a él y llamó su atención aclarando su garganta.

-¿S… Sensei? –preguntó la tortuga.

Al momento de oír su llamado, el Sensei abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Leonardo.

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, Leonardo? –preguntó la rata.

-Bueno… -Leo comenzó a sudar- es que… pues… tra-trajimos a… una… mu-mutante… a la alcantarilla. –dijo cerrando sus ojos al final. Ya estaba esperando la golpiza de Splinter.

Y, obvio no la vio venir, ya que recibió el espadazo de madera en la cabeza, hasta hacerlo tumbarse en el suelo.

-¡¿Y quién te dio el consentimiento para hacerlo?! –exclamó con la espada en mano.

Aún sobándose la cabeza por el repentino golpe, Leo respondió antes de recibir un segundo castigo del cual obviamente no estaría orgulloso esta vez.

-Es que… -bajó la vista- ella ha estado oculta en varios lugares, con riesgo de ser vista por los humanos. Además, podría hacernos mala fama el dejar que ella se quedara sola en las calles. Y tuvimos piedad de ella, Sensei. Recuerdo que una vez usted nos enseñó "en tiempos de paz, nunca olvides la posibilidad de la guerra; en tiempos de guerra, nunca olvides la compasión". ¿No cree que deberíamos tener piedad de ella, que no tiene a dónde ir? –alzó la vista hasta encontrar la de su padre.

En ese momento, Splinter empezó a reflexionar. Él mismo les había dicho a sus hijos que debían ser compasivos de vez en cuando. Pero ahora pareciera que estuviera dejando todas sus enseñanzas de lado, sólo por una desconfianza. Y, Leo tenía razón; la chica mutante que él decía muy seguramente les crearía mala fama si dejaban que se quedara en las calles y era vista de casualidad por algún humano. Y obviamente no iba a permitirse ese lujo.

Tomando un respiró, Leo se levantó de su lugar y le volvió a preguntar.

-Entonces… ¿ella se puede quedar, Sensei?

La rata lo meditó otro par de segundos.

-Está bien. Ella podrá quedarse. –dijo el maestro con los brazos detrás de él.

Leonardo finalmente pudo suspirar aliviado.

-Pero… -el que solo siguiera con la frase hizo que a Leo se le cortara la respiración- ella, al igual que Timothy con Donatello, será responsabilidad tuya por lo que sea que le pase.

-Hai, Sensei. Y me aseguraré de que no termine igual.

Ya tranquilo, Leo le hizo una reverencia a su maestro y se retiró del dojo. Cuando por fin salió, encontró a los demás conversando en el sillón de la sala. Pero Esme estaba sentada en la punta de este, alejada de los demás.

Para poder influirle confianza, Leo se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él.

-Sí, es solo que… hace rato que no estoy en compañía de alguien. –respondió ella con suavidad.

La tortuga de bandana azul se sintió algo triste, por lo que decidió preguntarle.

-¿Crees poder decirme… cómo fue que… mutaste?

-No lo sé… tampoco es una historia muy entretenida.

Leo pensó unos segundos, y le dijo.

-Te diré qué, si tú nos dices cómo fue que mutaste, podemos decirte nuestra propia historia.

La chica tortuga suspiró resignada, así que no tuvo mayor opción que decirle. Además quería saber su historia también.

-Está bien. –dijo ella- Yo… estaba cumpliendo diez años y mi mamá me había llevado a una tienda de mascotas para comprar mi regalo. Yo presté atención a una pequeña camada de tortugas "Orejas Rojas" que me había gustado. Luego ella me la compró como regalo.

-Aww, eso es tan tierno. –dijo Mikey tirado en el suelo apoyado en sus codos.

-¡Mikey, no interrumpas! –gritó Rapha, golpeándolo en la cabeza con el puño.

-Como decía, -dijo Esme- había regresado a mi casa con mi nueva mascota para celebrar mi cumpleaños con mi mamá en familia. Pero luego unos ruidos extraños se escucharon arriba en la terraza, y mi mamá fue a investigar. Después escuché a mi madre pelear con alguien en la terraza. De curiosa fui a ver qué pasaba, hasta que vi a un hombre peleando mano a mano con mi mamá. Después vi como el hombre le quitaba la vida. –repentinamente sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos- Luego el hombre sacó un extraño cilindro de una sustancia verde y viscosa.

-Mutágeno. –murmuraron las tortugas para sí mismos.

-Y me la arrojó encima de mí. Creo que esperaba matarme con eso. Pero luego comencé a cambiar de forma. También mi mascota, que estaba en mi hombro. Pero, a infortunio suyo, no sobrevivió los efectos de ese… "mutágeno", o como sea que le llamen, y perdió la vida.

-Eso es horrible. –dijo Abril.

-Luego, cuando todo mi dolor se acabó, el hombre ya había desaparecido. Luego, crecí estos últimos seis años ocultándome del mundo humano; porque sabía que me tomaría como un monstruo, y no quería que eso pasara. Eso es todo.

Los otros seis chicos la miraban con mucha pena. Ellos habían creído que su historia de mutación era deprimente, pero la de esta nueva tortuga rompía el record de tristeza.

-Eso sí que es triste, pequeña. –dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Por un momento ella se sobresaltó, hasta que vio al Maestro Splinter parado detrás de ella con su bastón en mano.

-Eh… ¿quién es usted? –preguntó ella.

-Disculpa mi aparición tan repentina, jovencita. Mi nombre es Hamato Yoshi, soy el padre de las tortugas.

-Okay, ya me asusté. –comentó ella a lo bajo.

-Yo te entiendo. –dijo Kevin.

La rata simplemente rodó los ojos con algo de molestia. Sabía que sus jóvenes discípulos se habían asustado por la primera impresión al conocerlo. Pero esto ya era el colmo.

-No era eso. Sólo que me sorprendió el que hubiera alguien detrás de mí. –dijo Esme con tranquilidad.

-Okay, olviden mi comentario. –comentó Kevin.

-Sólo quería preguntarte, pequeña, ¿puedo confiar en que, si tú te quedas aquí con nosotros de huésped, respetarás nuestra hospitalidad y no intentarás nada contra nadie de esta familia? –preguntó con severidad la rata y con los brazos tras la espalda.

-Lo prometo. –dijo ella luego de unos segundos.

Ante su respuesta, la rata sonrió complacida. Los demás lo tomaron como un sí.

La familia estaba complacida de que Splinter hubiera aceptado que la chica tortuga se quedara en su hogar. Luego de un rato conversando, Kevin le dijo a Abril que le había traído la tarea de la escuela.

-Gracias, Kev. Donnie, ¿podrías ayudarme? –dijo la pelirroja.

-Claro, Abril. –contestó la tortuga de morado.

Así, los dos mencionados fueron al laboratorio de la tortuga. Por un momento, Melina empezó a reír a lo bajo, lo cual algunos notaron. Y, con "algunos", me refiero a Kevin.

-Mela, ¿por qué la risa? –preguntó el pelinegro con el típico apodo que le daban de niños.

-¿Eh? No, nada, no es nada. –mintió. Obviamente reía por algo entre la pelirroja y el esbelto.

Dentro del laboratorio, Abril estaba apoyando sus libros sobre la mesa, mientras Donnie la abrazaba de la cintura y besaba sus labios con delicadeza.

-En serio, me alegra que pudiéramos tener un rato a solas juntos. –dijo Donnie entre besos.

-Sí, pero… ¿no crees que tus hermanos deban saber esto? –dijo Abril extasiada.

-Sí, lo creo… pero seguramente se reirán de nosotros, y es lo menos que necesito.

Abril sólo le respondió con un puchero.

-Ya, tranquila; cuando sea el momento, lo sabrán. –dijo él, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

Los pensamientos de la pelirroja fueron interrumpidos por los labios de Donnie sobre los suyos. Tan sumida estaba en sus besos, que no notó cuando él la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en su escritorio. Aún menos cuando ella sin noción de sus actos abrazaba a la tortuga del cuello y rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas. Vaya que, luego de tres meses de noviazgo, se habían acostumbrado a besarse tan seguidamente.

Pasaron casi cinco minutos besándose, que no se percataron de que Mikey se estaba acercando a la puerta del laboratorio.

-¡Chicos, Kevin dice que puede traer… !-exclamó abriendo la puerta, pero luego se exaltó- ¡¿Qué rayos?! –gritó la tortuga de naranja.

Luego de notar que estaban siendo observados públicamente, se separaron de sus besitos.

-Aaahhh… Mi-mikey, po-podemos explicarlo. –tartamudeó Donnie.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡¿Cómo explican que estuvieran canjeando saliva en medio del laboratorio?! –exclamó Miguel Ángel.

Mentalmente ambos enamorados maldecían a Mikey por haber gritado. Ahora inevitablemente todos irían a ver el porqué de los gritos de Mikey. Y, obviamente, todos los presentes en la sala, aparecieron corriendo en el laboratorio.

-¡Mikey, ¿qué te pasa?! –gritó Rapha.

-¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Esto es lo que me pasa! –exclamó apuntando a la parejita.

Al ver a la tortuga y la pelirroja en una posición prometedora, todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Donnie. –dijo Leo con tranquilidad- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Eh, yo, ah… -balbuseó el mencionado.

¿Cómo explicar lo ocurrido? ¿Le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca? ¿Él se resbaló y terminó aterrizando en los labios de la pelirroja por accidente? ¡Vaya lío!

-Bueno… chicos… lo que pasa es que… -Donatello trató de explicar- hace algunos meses, desde que Melina vino aquí por primera vez… -empezó a jugar con las manos- Abril y yo somos…

-Pareja. –terminó Abril- Ella me ayudó a decirle a Donnie que me gustaba… y… ta-da. –dijo haciendo "manos de jazz".

Las seis tortugas y el único chico humano estaban con los ojos cuadrados. Melina estuvo con ellos desde hace tres meses y, según los enamorados, desde entonces habían estado juntos. ¡¿Cómo es que no lo supieron desde entonces?! Era obvio que ambos eran muy buenos ninjas. Además, Melina se las había ingeniado para guardarlo en secreto por mucho tiempo. Y todos estaban algo molestos por eso.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste?! –exclamaron los hombres en dirección a Melina.

-¡No me miren así, no es asunto mío! –respondió ella.

-¡Chicos! –gritó Donnie llamando su atención- Sé que esto les cayó como balde de agua fría, pero deben entender… que, de no ser por Melina, nunca hubiera podido decirle a Abril lo que sentía, así como ella lo hizo conmigo.

-Wow, Donnie, eso fue… muy cursi. –dijo Rapha.

-Da lo mismo. ¡Felicidades, hermano! –exclamó Mikey abrazando a su hermano.

-Sí, sí, sí, como sea, felicidades. –dijo Rapha con desgano.

-Bien por ti, Apes. –comentó Kevin con el pulgar en alto.

Todos felicitaron a la nueva pareja a su manera, y obvio Donnie aún no se acostumbraba. Pero al menos sus hermanos lo aceptaron de la mejor manera posible. Ya decidida de que su tarea podría esperar un rato más, Abril salió con Donnie del laboratorio a pasar tiempo con los demás.

-Oigan, ¿y si jugamos a la Botella? –sugirió Mikey.

-¿A la Botella? –preguntaron las tres chicas.

-Mikey, no otra vez ese tonto juego; ya de niños entretenía, ¡pero ahora aburre! –se quejó Rapha.

-¡Vamos, Rapha, como en los viejos tiempos! –exclamó Mikey con ojitos de cachorrito.

-Nah, ni haciendo ojitos me vas a convencer. –dijo Rapha con los brazos cruzados.

Como último recurso, Mikey recurrió a medidas drásticas. Se arrodilló, juntó sus manos e hizo un leve puchero haciendo su labio inferior temblar. Al notarlo, Rapha abrió los ojos como platos.

- _"Ay no, está haciendo esa cara… n-no puedo soportar eso, e-es demasiado tierno… hasta para Mikey. Vamos, Rapha, t-tú eres más fuerte que eso, no cedas… no cedas."_ –pensaba Rapha- ¡Ay, al Diablo! ¡De acuerdo! –dijo Rapha rendido.

-Yo gano. –dijo Mikey gallardamente.

-Ya, Mikey, dinos, ¿qué es eso de La Botella? –preguntó Melina.

-Es como el "Verdad o Reto", sólo que primero alguien debe hacer girar la botella una vez, luego de que aterrice en una persona, la giran de nuevo hasta que apunte a alguien más, y esa persona o dice una verdad que el primero le cuestione o hace un reto que le imponga. –dijo Donnie en su ego sabelotodo.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperamos, a que venga el tren? Juguemos. –dijo Abril entusiasmada.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **¡Al fin! Me tardé unos 45 minutos en escribir los spoilers, pero ya terminé. Como sea, al fin traje el cap' nuevo, ¡porfis no me maten!**

 **Y, gente bonita de FanFiction que se molesta en leer mis historias sin sentido alguno (al igual que yo xDDD), háganme un favor, y vean si pueden mandarme PM, porque, como ni tienen cuenta algunos de los lectores, quiero que podamos hablar un poquito y que me den ideas. Principalmente para esta, DN (Descendientes Ninja), SNY (De Seattle a Nueva York), RMN (Rapha, Mona Lisa y una niña) VML (Virus Mutante Letal me quedó más atrás que los recuerdos de mi infancia), VT (Viajera del Tiempo está casi en las mismas condiciones). ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Porfis!**

 **Y, otro avisito, como tal vez habrán leído en mi perfil, quiero hacer una historia con las tortugas humanos, pero quiero que voten por estas dos opciones, porque no puedo decidir:**

 **A) Ya sean humanos, vivan vidas comunes, entrenan ninjutsu como cualquier otro, pero conocen a los Kraang y a Destructos, y secretamente tienen que detenerlos.**

 **B) Encuentran un suero similar al de la peli del 2016, se convierten en humanos en definitiva, y viven humanos por un tiempo.**

 **Quiero que me dejen su sensual y estúpida (es mi forma de decir "buena") respuesta en mi perfil en una votación que yo pondré y que ustedes me dejan. Si los votos empatan, haré ambas historias.**

 **Como ya saben, háganle caso a sus papás, cómanse las verduras, hagan sus deberes y recuerden... si alguien les dice que están gordos, díganles "No estoy gordo, solo estoy en 3D"**

 **¡Chau, chau!**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	6. IMPORTANTE: LEER

**La historia se cancela.**

 **Escuchen... o lean. Siempre puse excusas con tal de que no se enojen porque tardo en escribir ésta y mis otras historias en pausa. Y sé que quieren que siga escribiendo, pero honestamente no tengo inspiración ni ideas de cómo seguir Los Nuevos Amigos, Viajera del Tiempo y De Seattle a Nueva York. Aparte de que estoy en el último semestre se la escuela y bajé puntos en Historia y Castellano, necesito aprobar el año o voy a cobrar. Ya repetí tercer año, si lo hago de nuevo, si repito tercero una vez más... Me van a echar del colegio.**

 **Además, trabajé bastante para no llevarme materias en séptimo grado para así pasar a la secundaria y sacar un buen promedio, porque dependiendo del promedio te dan la bacante o no. Entré a esa escuela queriendo hacer Indumentaria, o Diseño de Ropa, pero resulta que no me gustó tanto como la especialidad en la que estoy ahora: Ebanistería. Así es, hace 2 años que trabajo en Ebanistería. Mi colegio es como una empresa con diferentes trabajadores, y le tengo mucho cariño a la materia. Tiene sus altas y bajas, pero aún así me encanta, y ya tengo muchos conocimientos y experiencias. Pero mi escuela es la única en la que hacen Diseño de Ebanistería. Y no quiero perder eso, este trabajo me encanta. Lo más cercano en otras escuelas son Construcciones, pero es más complicado.**

 **Así que, sin más excusas, no va a haber forma de que me convenzan de continuar éstas tres historias. Lo siento.**

 **Lo que sí, Descendientes Ninja la seguiré escribiendo, y cuando termine haré una tercera temporada más familiar, pero por ahora no voy a dar spoilers. Matrimonio Joven y Duro seguirá, sólo que tengo que encontrar una buena forma de ambientarlo. Virus Mutante Letal también seguirá en pie, sólo que al igual que las demás historias, las actualizaciones serán lentas. Para los que saben Inglés, la historia de Miraculous Ladybug con la OC de Angelxoxo8 también va a seguir en pie, sólo que quiero asegurarme de que los personajes cuadren dependiendo de a quién elija para interpretar a cada personaje de la serie original. Con Daily Stories of TMNT 2012 Nickelodeon, también se cancela, pero sé que pocos hablan Inglés, así que es algo irrelevante. Veamos Cómo Pasó también la voy a continuar, pero necesito encontrar one-shots para que los personajes reaccionen y escribir, así que denme algo de tiempo... del poco que tengo. Por último, 30 Días de OTP Vicverly también seguirá. Es más, estoy escribiendo ahora, si no publico hoy el segundo capítulo, será mañana.**

 **También dejé una encuesta en mi perfil de qué historias quieren que haga, pero si no tienen cuenta, me ponen un comentario de cual hago primero, aunque tengo por ahora éstas ideas para otras historias:**

 **A) Las TMNT interpretando a los personajes de Justicia Joven**

 **B) Un crossover de TMNT y DN con los Thunderman, ya que dentro de poquito termina la serie (-sufre :"v-)**

 **C) Tengo unas cuantas ideas para one-shots, pero como dice Secreto en Justicia Joven, secreto -hace la señal del cierre-**

 **Con las historias ya elegidas, las opciones son:**

 **Idea 1: Las tortugas por un accidente terminan atrapadas en la televisión (tipo Los Padrinos Mágicos: Cazadores de Canales) y deben encontrar la forma de salir antes de que queden atrapados para siempre**

 **Idea 2: Renet está de visita, Mikey curiosea con el cetro del tiempo de Renet, y las tortugas y sus amigos terminan viajando en el tiempo en diferentes épocas**

 **Idea 3: Las tortugas y Splinter son encontradas por Alfil y los Utrom momentos después de mutar, y al estar haciéndoles pruebas y experimentos, obtienen poderes biónicos (como Lab Rats), y con el paso del tiempo, conocen a los demás y ellos también tienen habilidades biónicas y se convierten en supehéroes (de éste se me ocurrió la idea del crossover con Thundermans, pero eso lo verán en el perfil de Angie Angel-Wolf, la historia que ella va a publicar pero también colaboro yo con ella)**

 **Idea 5: Las tortugas junto con Splinter y Fugitoid crecen en el espacio desde que los hermanos nacieron, y con el paso del tiempo vivirán aventuras espaciales junto con sus amigos aliens**

 **(La idea 4 la omití porque no falta que venga alguien homofóbico a comentarme cómo debo escribir mis historias y cómo debo pensar, así que me ahorro el bardo al directamente no ponerla)**

 **Pero bueno, volviendo a ser serios... Se cancela la historia. Voy a poner éste anuncio en las otras 2 canceladas. No voy a borrarla para que aquellos que aún la lean puedan seguir haciéndolo. Lo lamento. Espero mis demás historias puedan compensarlos.  
**


	7. AVISO 2

**Bueno, veo que muchos quedaron inconformes con el anuncio que di. Y debo admitir que cuando vi sus reviews, me arrepentí un poco... En fin, haremos ésto:**

 **En DN voy a poner una votación en la que me deben decir los lectores en sus reviews qué historia quieres más que siga y por qué -si dicen "porque sí" no me vale, quiero una razón concreta, si no pueden... meh-, pero hasta que termine el capítulo, puede pasar un tiempo.**

 **Eso sí, les doy 2 opciones:**

 **Seguir con una sola de las historias canceladas hasta que la termine, sin cambiar nada**

 **O reescribir la historia más votada desde el inicio, con nueva trama y todo, para así ver qué tal**

 **Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Si quieren, trabajaré lo más que pueda en el siguiente cap de DN, así hago la votación más rápido.**

 **Pero recuerden, UNA SOLA historia. Es lo más que puedo ofrecer, así que decidan cuál quieren leer más.**


End file.
